Asthma and Ember's
by Lissa.angel
Summary: Darcy arrives in New York City, a foster kid being handed over to the father she knows nothing both about. Of course after a severe asthma attack she's finds out that she's moving in with Tony Stark. Now the shy girl, who looks nothing like her supposed father is in for the ride of her life.
1. Chapter one

**_This story is an AU, and will be happening after Homecoming. The main character is an oc, of my creations. Her and a few others are the only ones that belong to me. I never planned to write fanfics but this idea was to good not to write down._**

* * *

Chapter one

New York City traffic was at a standstill, which wasn't surprising. It was normal, for the large city that had many busy people trying to get places. Though for a tourist, it would feel ridiculous having to wait for so long to just get a short distance. Honking, and the hum of people engaging in conversations filled the air.

Inside a yellow cab two people sat in the back. It was easy to see they knew each other, but there was no conversation. Instead there was a curtain in silence that wasn't meant to be broken. It hung over the car heavily, as it had for days. Before the pair had even arrived in the city, it had been tense. Now the never ending sound of a crowd city seemed to make it a million times worse than it had been. Upfront the taxi driver flipped on the radio, getting bored as there was no gossip to listen to.

The pair that had traveled all the way from Charlotte, North Carolina. One of them was a teenager girl who was currently laser focused on an old smartphone. A youtube video had caught the fifteen year olds attention. A wire connection oversized blue headphones, that were placed on the teens head. Darcy Hargreeve's, thick natural curl's which had been dyed an unnatural white blonde, stuck out like a confused halo. Dark brown eyes, followed the phone screen, as she played with a strand of hair.

Beside her was a woman in her mid-forties. Dark hair had been pulled into a bun, and a book was held in her manicured hand. The two sat far apart from each other, though the woman would glance at the girl every few minutes. Unlike some would think they were not a mother and daughter pair. Instead, the woman, Daniella Jenson, as the teens caseworker. And they had traveled to the city in order to place the girl in kinship care.

Darcy didn't have a tragic backstory on how she landed in foster care, most kids didn't. Her great-grandmother who she lived with had been passed away, which hadn't been surprising. Since then the teen had floated around to different homes. It had been two years, and a total of three homes, until they had finally found a family member. Oddly enough she hadn't even been informed on who it could be. But, she had been told that she was in a special situation. And as she would soon learn the girl was definitely in one.

The car finally began to move, inching forward like a tired snail. Darcy was going they got to their destination, wherever it was soon. The smell of smoke lingered in the taxi, and it was far from clean. Though she had been in much messier places during her time in foster care it was still annoying. As the teenager had pretty bad asthma, which was acting up, and her inhaler sat in her bag in the trunk.

So she sat there struggling to breath not saying a single word, pretending the video playing on her phone was entertaining. Her headphones, made this act easier to believe though there was no sound going through them. The video was muted as she tried to keep her breathing somewhat under control. Darcy didn't plan to mention it to Mrs Jenson.

Part of what she was refusing to tell her caseworker was simply, that she felt bad. The woman who had a family of her own had traveled all the way to the city with her. When they found out that, Darcy's foster dad was unable to make the trip she had stepped in. The woman had dealt with her panic of flying for the first time, and even bought her lunch. Because of this she sat there in pain trying to hold back coughs.

Suddenly she began to wheeze and the chest pain was bothering her more than before. She passed it off as coughing, though that caused the woman to look at her. Though as the wheezing lead to real coughing the woman caught on to what was happening. She looked at the teen in shock before unfreezing.

"Pull the car over! We have a serious medical emergency!" Mrs Jenson yelled at the taxi driver in a panic.

After a moment of confusion to the driver tried to pull over. The issue was the road was to crowd and it would be hard to get the side quickly and safely. So the driver an older man decided that the best way to pull over was to disregard the safety of others. This left the yellow car dangerously swerving through the streets of queens.

The sound of honking increased, as the two passengers sat panicked. Darcy's wheezing had gotten worse, as the car threw them around. After a few terrifying seconds the car came to a rocky stop, outside of a bodega. Within seconds of them stopping, the older woman had gotten out and was digging through the truck. She had pulled the young teenager out and was making her stand as close to her as possible.

After a minute the woman had finally pulled out the girls bag, and was digging for the inhaler. But as she pulled out hair products, and lipgloss it didn't appear. Soon the trunk was littered with the girls things, the bag having been dumped. But the inhaler had yet to appear. Stuffing the girls things back in her bag, Mrs Jenson looked at the teen worried.

This is how they ended up rushing to find the nearest walk in clinic. More like the woman rapidly looking on her phone, and the teenager continuing to wheeze. As this went on no one really noticed, the streets of Queens crowded as always. The two currently stood beside the bodega with their bags, not wanting to keep the taxi driver. Darcy had asthma her whole life, so this wasn't surprising. Though every time she had an attack before her inhaler had been in reach. So now the teen just stood there unsure what to do besides fighting to breathe.

As Mrs Jenson had finally found an open clinic, Darcy saw something out of the side of her eye. Though she wasn't from New York City, the teenager still knew of the many heros known to protect the city. This included the one currently swinging around the streets. Though she didn't pay attention to him for very long as a coughing fit took over. Then came the chest pain that commonly came with an asthma attack. It had been there from the start though she had tried not to focus on it. Now if it had her leaning against a wall gasping for breath worse than before.

"Darcy!" Mrs Jenson said in a hurried way. "I found one down the block."

Though the woman was trying to sound positive it was easy to tell she was very much freaked out by what was happening. As even if the place was close, it wasn't safe to move the teenager. Which meant the only thing to do was to send the woman ahead, or have someone go for them. Of course the woman didn't plan on leaving a sick and freaked out teenage girl alone in a strange city. So she ditched hurrying to the clinic right away, and decided to find help.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to see if someone has an inhaler don't move."

With that the woman disappeared inside of the bodega. This left her in a worse state then before trying to hold herself up as breathing became harder. She didn't notice that someone had stopped trying to figure out what was going on. Instead she was fighting to breathe, the cold weather of fall in the city making it so much worse. Pulling her jacket closer to her, she gripped the fabric.

To her surprise moments later something was shoved in front of her face. It took her a monet to see what it was, but when she was able to focus it was clear. Someone had offered up their own inhaler, and the girl snatched it quickly. Bringing it to her lips she pressed down on the top, and the medicine released. Breathing it in she was able to regain some breath, though she used it once more before looking up. Though her breathing wasn't back to normal it was much better than it had been moments earlier.

Looking up, she glanced around before spotting the person who had aided her. A teenage boy stood in front of her looking worried. She wouldn't be surprised if he was the only one who had noticed what had happened to her. They looked at each for a second, before she remembered she had to give him his inhaler back. Holding it out, she waited for him to take it back, but he didn't

"You want your inhaler back right? Just saying you should probably take it." Darcy muttered now shoving it at him.

The boy looked at her a bit surprised, as if he expected her to keep it. Or maybe he was just surprised with how blunt she. The girl was normally rather quite, not voicing her thoughts on things or talking unless she had a good reason. It was a habit she picked up in her first foster home, and even though she wasn't there long it stuck. At the moment she just wanted him to take it back and keep going. As Darcy would rather people not pay much attention to her if they didn't even know her.

He shook his head pushing her hand back. "No, keep it! I don't need it my asthma hasn't acted up in a while. You need it more than me just take it."

Not being the type to argue she shoved it into her pocket, but frowned. Looking up she saw he was still there and frowned. It was easy to see that he was around the girls age in not slightly younger. The boy was still looking at her with his dark brown eyes, and he ran a hand through his brown curls. The two teeangers just kind of stood there awkwardly. It was odd that he hadn't left, but maybe it's because he was worried about her. Not that she should be, but then again she was still having issues breathing.

Before either of them had the chance to say anything a worried Mrs Jenson reappeared. Not noticing the other teen she looked Darcy up and down noticing her breathing was better than before. The teen could tell that her caseworker had been unable to find an inhaler, and seemed happy to see her breathing improved.

"Sweetheart, let's go to the clinic. We can see what they can do for you."

And with that the teenager was dragged down the street. And away from the boy who disappeared into an alleyway only for Spider-Man to be seen a few minutes later swinging around the city.


	2. Chapter two

**_Heres the second chapter though I never planned to have it done so quickly. Thats two chapters in two days, so don't expect that to always happen._****_Also this_****_ already has a seven follows which is way more then I expected. And i would love if peple leave reviews. I would love to know what you think of Darcy!_**

* * *

A girl with oddly white, natural curls stood in front of a building. Darcy looked bored, tapping away on her phone. Beside her the older woman was having what seemed like an angry conversation over the phone. It had been a few hours since her asthma attack in Queens. They had stopped by the clinic and had only gotten the prescription for a new inhaler. But that had taken way to long, and they couldn't even pick it up until the next day. But because of the delay they were now late for the meeting.

This meeting was for her to meet the person who she would be living with, and for a discussion about custody. Oddly enough she hadn't been told anything about this mysterious relative. Just that they had been deemed responsible enough to take care of her, after two years of it being unsure. Nothing else had been released to the teen which puzzled her. Honestly she wished that whoever it is, never got approved. She had a perfectly good family back in Charlotte, one that wanted to adopt her. Darcy had pitched a fit when her foster dad's had broken the news.

For the past year and a half, the girl had lived with the same family. It had been odd at first, but she grew to love them. The Willis family made up of Chris and Jorge, along with their two daughters Carmen, and Theo. Until a few days ago she was sure that soon she would be a part of that family. In fact they were in the process of approving her adoption when they got the call. Then when both men were too busy to come with her for the hand off. Though maybe it was better this way, so she could pretend she never got so attached.

Now as she waited to find out what they were going to do about the delay, the teen was bored. There were no foster sister's with drug issues and boy problems to get on her nerves. It's like she couldn't get the thought of her former foster family out of her head. Shaking her head, she tried to think about something else.

Looking up she glanced over at Mrs Jenson who was still having the same conversation on the fun. She looked very annoyed with whoever she was talking to. The woman had been on the phone for at least ten minutes and it didn't look like the call would end anytime. They were currently standing in front of some random building, as rain poured down from the sky. The pair had barely gotten out of the downpour, but had escaped only slightly damp.

Within the two hours she had spent in the city so far nothing exciting had happened. Unless you called struggling to breath fun. Sticking her hand inside her pocket she pulled out the inhaler. It was odd the boy had left it with her, especially because you shouldn't use other people's inhalers in the first place.Really it was odd, that he didn't need it. Because asthma wasn't something that went away overnight. It was something that stayed with you forever never leaving.

Pushing yet another thought away, Darcy looked around. It was disappointing that this is how the girl was spending her first time in the city. She had always thought that she would come with her foster family, but here she was without them. Instead of going to see shows on Broadway and going to all the tourist spots, she had a boring trip so far. Frowning she looked back down at her phone.

As she began to scroll through social media, her phone was shaken by a buzz. Looking down the girl, was surprised to see a number she didn't know trying to text her. It wasn't like a single text, it was a string of them and more of them were still flooding in. Darcy shook her head frowning. The shy girl didn't even try to read them and quickly blocked the number.

Shoving the phone back into her pocket the girl looked back over at her caseworker. Instead of yelling at someone over the phone she was now calmly talking. While it was a good time for her to slip away and look around the city she chose not to. It was too scary for her, she had never liked new places, and being alone just made it a million times worse. Goodness even standing this far away from her caseworker made her anxiety tremble. So sneaking off was definitely not going to happen, at least not that day

So that left her stuck with her caseworker. Over the last two years she'd meet the woman a handful of times, like when she was first place in homes and if she had court dates which was rare. So the past few days,had been odd to say the least. They simply tiptoed around each other, not talking unless necessary. Which wasn't bad as Darcy liked silence much better than holding a conversation. But the woman had helped her deal with an asthma attack, along with a panic attack on the plane so that earned her points.

She watched as the woman ended the call she was on, and turned to her. Mrs Jenson didn't seem upset, but it was easy to see the call had annoyed her. This made Darcy worry about whoever she was getting handed off to. They didn't exactly sound like the ideal family member, and it's not like she had been given any information at all.

"So, it turns out our little delay has worked in your favor. Apparently this time works better than the original."

Darcy didn't move taking in the information. Honestly she had been hoping that they could just turn around and go back to North Carolina. Though that wasn't going to happen, as much as she wished it could. So she gave the woman a nod as a way to let her know that she understood.

Mrs Jenson kept going. "Which means that if we want to get there on time were going to have to rush. Just grab your stuff, sweetheart and let's go."

Frowning she grabbed her single bag and threw it on over her shoulder. Most of her stuff was back at the Willis home in Charlotte. If she ended up permanently saying here if would be shipped to her. Though if she got her way, Darcy would be back on a plane home soon.

Turns out where they were going wasn't exactly close by. The two had to pull up directions before heading over to the subway. Darcy had heard Mrs Jenson telling the person on the other line she didn't want a car. That she had wanted the teen to feel normal, as she wasn't sure she would ever feel it again. That made her wonder even more about this new living arrangement they were about to decide.

Currently she stood on the train, her eyes squeezed shut. The girl couldn't stand public transportation, as a child she couldn't even stand riding the bus home. It wasn't that it full on disgusted her, in fact that had nothing to do with it. The real issue was that she was always thinking over all the things that could happen. How the power could go off, or the train crash. Her whole life she had been playing over every possibility in her head. Anxiety had plagued the teen from an early age and had been refusing to leave. Which is why she had to work hard to make it look like she wasn't shaking in fear at the moment.

Beside her like normal was the woman who was once again on the phone. This time the conversation seemed to be more serious than before, discussing legal matters. Darcy had tried to eavesdrop but had quickly given up. So now she was just trying to keep herself calm. So far the train ride had gone well, and she wanted to keep it that way. It was her second time on the subway, though she'd been in DC, the last time.

It had been a school trip a month or two ago. It was a trip that she had to get special permission from her caseworker to go on since it was out of state. The teenager had been part of her last schools decathlon, which was what the trip was for. While her friends had been excited to finally get out of the state they deemed boring, she was ready to take in the history. While she preferred the history of european monarchy, the girl was still excited to learn about American history. Though in the end that wasn't why the trip was as memorable as it was.

Darcy, could tell you exactly where she was when she heard about what happened to the Washington monument. Her team had been packing up to travel home when it had flashed up on the tv. After that they had rushed out of the capital city as fast they could. That night she was so worried, and anxious that her foster sister, Carmen stayed up late keeping her calm. While she wasn't one of the people directly involved it had still freaked her out.

Wanting to keep her mind off of it, the girl let her eyes flicker back open. She was confused for a second before readjusting to the deem lighting inside the train cart. Slowly the train to a complete stop in Midtown. The doors slide open, and people began to stream out of them. The chatter of people talking and the musty smell of the underground attacked her senses. As they left the train cart her shoes smacked against the ground.

Together the pair went up the steps, and entered the aboveground part of Midtown. Looming in the skyline was the building formerly known as the avengers tower. From what she knew Tony Stark had sold it, and moved the superhero group elsewhere. But the company who bought it had been puzzled by the arc reactor that powered it. So much so that the man, had ended up having to buy it back, and ended up having it be the new york headquarters for his company once again.

Thinking about that made the girl frown, as she followed behind Mrs. Jenson. Rich people had always been their own brand odd, Darcy knew that first hand. Her last family had quite a bit of money due to both trust funds, and a successful company. While her foster dads weren't bad, her sister, Theo was. Like her the girl had once been a foster kid. But she had quickly adjusted to having money in a way that wasn't exactly good. But, Darcy didn't want to think about any of that for much longer so she just brushed it away.

As she followed Mrs Jenson the girl noticed something. The woman looked nervous which was odd for the woman. Normally she walked with her head held high, a confident smile on her ruby red lips. Now, she kept glancing back at the girl, and had a frown pasted prominently on her face. Darcy knew whoever she had been on the phone with had caused this change of mood. Along with the stressful day they had had so far.

Eventually her caseworker stopped in front of what was once again Stark tower. Darcy looked up at it not very impressed, the photos online made it look much cooler than it actually was. Though form the way others were gawking at it, the teen knew few people shared her thoughts on the matter. She thought that this was just a stop on their route, until the girl noticed her caseworker going towards the entrance. Confused she started after the woman with a few questions.

Though before she could say anything the woman quickly herded her inside, not saying a word. She gave the teen a look, that begged her to stay quiet and not stay a single thing. So she just followed the woman as she walked deeper into the lobby. While, Mrs Jenson talk to the worker at the front desk she pulled her phone out wanting to take a photo. But decided not to, knowing it might not be the best decision.

Soon the two where being lead up to a conference room, by a young woman who won't stop talking. But, the teenager just blocked her out trying to think. At this point she had an idea of how she was being placed in the custody of, though she hoped that she was wrong. But, all the signs were there, even if she didn't want to believe them, everything lined up perfectly.

Once they were in the room, with the door tightly shut the woman turned straight towards her. After motioning for the teen to take a seat she took her own. Sitting down, Darcy slumped into the chair, only to get a death glare directed towards her. Ignoring it she pulled her headphones, out wanting to retreat into her music. Though they were snatched out of her hands before she could do so.

"Darcy, I understand this is probably a lot to take in right now. But, I need you to be collected and put together for the meeting in a few minutes. I know that you are smart enough to have figured things out by now, but that's no reason to behave like this."

The teenage girl frowned, though she didn't move. "If you saying my father's Tony Stark, I really hope I guessed wrong.


	3. Chapter three (10-14 08:21:17)

**_Heres chapter three! Thanks so much to the person who reviewed this story! I would love to see more reviews, and even what you think going to happen in the story. I'm having so much fun writing Dracy, and hope you guys enjoy reading about her_**.

* * *

"And that would mean you have complete custody of her. Though, it has been requested that she has visitation with a former foster family to make the transition easier on both of you."

As Darcy attempted to zone out, Mrs. Jenson was explaining the situation to her supposed father. It had been a good half hour since they had arrived at the tower. In that time she had learned who her biological father was, and met him. Everything had been awkward and nothing felt like it was real. The teen had given up on holding out hope on meeting her father years ago. She had just assumed he was going to be out of the picture forever, but here they were.

Tony Stark, was currently sitting across the table, looking bored out of his mind. It did seem like the man was putting some effort into asking questions though. But, he had shown up late, stating that he had been out as Iron Man as an excuse. She thought it was silly and childish, but won't say it to his face. And it seemed like he expected his fiance, Pepper Potts to deal with everything for him.

One thing that everyone in the room had seemed to notice was the lack of resemblance Darcy had to her father. This wasn't completely surprising as the teen was mixed race. Her mother being a dark skinned afro Latina woman, and she definitely looked much more like her. From the thick natural curls that stuck out all over the place, to the shape of her brown eyes. But there were a few featured she shared with the man, though they weren't noticeable right away. While they didn't look alike, a blood test would quickly prove that they were in fact father and daughter.

Now she was being forced to listen as they discussed her upcoming transition into the mans care. It has mostly been her caseworker and the couple's lawyer talking, with Pepper asking questions every few minutes. While the teenage girl sat slumped in her seat, not wanting to listen. Both her phone and headphones sat across the table where she couldn't get to them. Which meant she had no choice but to listen into the conversation, though she had tried to zone out.

"Thank you for answering most of my questions. But when should we expect her to be moving in?" Pepper Potts asked.

This had the teenage girl perking up. Normally a foster kid would just be dropped off at the front door, but they were in a special situation. Darcy had just guessed that once the meeting was over she would be expected to move in right away. All her stuff was supposed to be shipped over soon, so she had only brought on bag for the time being.

"Well, actually it would be best to have her move in as fast as possible. So either tonight or tomorrow would work best. I will be staying in the city for the next week to help her adjust. So it's completely up to her father."

As her caseworker explained the girl had decided snatch her phone back from across the table. Now she is hiding it under the table, as she scrolled through social media. This while situation was still surprising her. Out of all the options her father just had to be Tony Stark, really. It was funny in away, how she hadn't figured it out earlier. But then again all she had been told they had located a relative in the city, who she was going to live with . Darcy was so tempted to tell her former foster sister's about this, but she knew that she couldn't. If this got leaked to the public it wouldn't be pretty, in fact it would be a bloodbath.

Across the table discussion of how they would deal with the pressed popped up. It of course wasn't going to be the biggest surprise that the man had a secret child. Tony Stark was known as a Playboy, or had been in the past. And people had been speculating for years that he was hiding a child from the public. Though it turned out that he didn't even know that she existed until recently. So the news that that he actually did have a kid, was going to attract the press.

It was obvious that it was going to be pretty hard to hide her. As she wasn't a small child but instead, a teenage girl. And like most teens she would be going to school and making friends. It was bound to slip out eventually, and when it did let's just say none of them would be very happy.

"How about we just hold a press conference and get it over with? It worked with me, so what's the harm."

As the words left her father's mouth, Darcy was pretty sure that Pepper was going to slap the man. The woman was looking at the msn like he had just gone completely insane. Darcy had slipped her phone into her pocket finding this entertaining. It would be funny to see Iron Man chewed out by the CEO of his company. Though instead the woman just shook her head in obvious disappointment.

"Tony, this is a fifteen years old girl and it's a completely different situation. Do you want her to be hounded by the press and surrounded by bodyguards. Or would you like her to adjust to this big change that's going to be affecting all of us, before you tell the public about her?" Pepper hissed at the man.

Meanwhile the teen in question was watching this unfold with a smirk on her face. It was odd that this was really her life at the moment. When a few hours ago she had been a foster kid, having an asthma attack in a new city. Now she was listening to her supposed father argue with his fiance, about her. The two kept on fighting as Darcy played with a strand of curly hair. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to see her caseworker. The woman motioned for them to step out of the room, and the girl quickly followed.

Once they were in the hall, Darcy let out a breath she didn't even know that she had been holding in. It had been such a weird day, that it had somehow exhausted her, making the girl just want to lay down. And it was only getting odder, ad more things kept happening

"I just wanted to check and see how your doing. I know this is really weird and surprising, so you're probably freaked out." Mrs Jenson stated.

Darcy frowned, she wasn't sure how the woman wanted her to reply to that. "I'm okay."

Those two words were the only ones she could force herself to say at the moment. So she decided to stay quiet after that hoping the woman planned to say something. Her caseworker was completely correct that it had been a weird day, but she wasn't freaked out. Instead the girl felt numb. As there was no good way to react to your father being your least favorite superhero. So not reacting had felt like the best way to go, in her personal opinion.

The woman frowned, crossing her arms. "Now, Darcy there's something we're going to have to talk about. We both heard them trying to decide how to reveal you to the public. And I want you to know that while it's not completely up to you, they will let you have a say in it."

"Okay."

Darcy was shy, not one to talk every much. When she did, it would be just m couple of words, and not much after that. Sometimes she would open as time passed and others she won't. It had often depended on how comfortable she felt with the people around her. In her first two home she had barely spoken not being there long enough to open up. In her last one, Darcy had been more talkative than before holding conversations for much longer than normal. That was the home where she had found a family, who was now being ripped away from.

"And it's been decided that you'll be moving in with them tonight. I've contacted your last foster family and your stuff will arrive in a couple days. Like I said in the meeting I'm going to be staying for the week, to make sure everything goes smoothly." The woman told her.

Darcy just nodded, her curls bouncing wildly. She was not the happiest at the moment, and it showed, by the frown that she wore. Along with the way she was slumped keeping her eyes on the ground, as re-entered the conference room. Going back to the conference room, she plopped back down into her chair.

The meeting went on for awhile, though this time she was able to properly block everything. And it didn't take long for her to get sucked into something on her phone. Reading an ebook, she played with her hair and let the world completely fall away for a time. Trying to pretend her life didn't just turn upside.

* * *

The teenage girl stood in the buildings penthouse, watching as her father and his fiance talk in hushed voices. After the meeting had ended, they had awkwardly came up ,. She hadn't talked to either of them, and instead had just stared down at her feet, while they had been whispering to each other the whole time. Darcy was tired and just wanted to be back home, in Charlotte, not in this strange city. She didn't know a single soul in the city much less the state, other then the ones I she could count on one hand.

After a few minutes the couple broke their hushed conversation to talk to the teen. As they neared her, she could see the uneasiness the pair shared. While this whole thing was odd to her, it was affecting all of them. While they had known about her longer than she had known them, it was easy to see that it was never expected for Tony to get custody of her.

"So we were thinking that I can show you to your room, then maybe give you a tour of the apartment. Then tomorrow we'll give you one of the buildings, or whatever it's up to you." Pepper said trying to sound casual.

Darcy just shrugged, looking around the penthouse. It was nice, which she had been expecting and it was very big. In away it was overwhelming, and made her feel guilty. She would be living in luxury, while rent in the city was insanely high. Of course she wasn't going to point this out, as she was privileged to begin with.

"Pepper, why is she looking at us like that? Please don't tell me we broke her, we've only had her for ten minutes." Tony joked noticing how tense she was.

Darcy just lowered her gaze back to the ground, pulling her headphones out. But she didn't plug them in right away. Instead the teenager just stood there holding them awkwardly. It was obvious that the couple was trying to get her to talk to them, but that wasn't going to happen. Maybe it was going to eventually but that was going to take a while to get to. While the teenage girl was very shy, she also just needed time to adjust. If she talked to them now, the girl was scared it would be far from nice word spilling out of her mouth. So she just waited for them to figure it out on their own, that she wasn't going to talk.

Pepper shook her head before starting towards a hallway. The woman was still dressed for work, in her pencil skirt and blouse. Though her high heels now sat neatly beside the front door. It took the teen a minute to realise that she was supposed to follow her, which she did curls bouncing. Dracy felt like an intruder in somonelses home, and if she did something wrong it wouldn't be pretty.

"So, Darcy, we want you to feel at home here. Which means that, we're going to give you some space for a while. But, eventually were going to have to get used to each other."

This was normal, she was used to a family giving her space at first, but then getting annoyed with her later as she stayed closed off. But she could tell that this was going to be different than what she had gotten used to. It wasn't just a home that she would be passing through. No, this was a place that she was expected to stay in, and it was her biological father as much as she wanted to convince herself otherwise. There was nothing she could personally do to get herself out of this situation. So the girl was just going to see what happened, though it wasn't her favorite option.

Looking at the woman she nodded, glancing around the hall they were in. There were a few door, and she knew that one of them probably lead to her room. Though it didn't matter much to her, as her real room was in a different state, in a different house. This new room, no matter what it looked like would most likely never feel right to her. It hadn't taken months for her to feel at home, in her last foster home. But, then again she was supposed to be here for years.

Seeing the girl didn't plan on replying, Pepper sighed. The woman had obviously not been expecting to be dealing with a closed off teenage girl. Going further down the hall she pushed a door open going inside, motioning for the teenager to follow her. It was easy to see the room had formerly been a guest room, that had hardly been used. It was a cookie cutter room, with white walls and a large bees in the center. A desk sat to the side, and besides that the room was pretty empty, making the already large space seem bigger than it was. It was that way so the girl could do whatever she wanted with it, an attempt to make her feel more at home.

"So, this is your room, I hope it's okay. I know your stuff should get here sometime next week, so hopefully that will help it feel less empty. And you can do whatever you want with it as long as it's not crazy." Pepper explained.

Dracy just nodded along only having paying attention. The girl walked over to the bed throwing her duffel bag down on it, causing it to land with a thud. Her old room had been a light minty color, with navy trim and this was far from it. Looking around the girl planned how she would repaint it and move the furniture. But, she quickly got rid of the thoughts as they made her miss her room back in Charlotte even more. And remind her of how this was supposed to be permanent.

"And Tony's AI, is rigged up in the entire apartment including your room. So if you ever want to contact us, you can do that through her, F.R.I.D.A.Y, is that correct?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. Of course there was an AI, set up that wasn't surprising. But, it was still weird, it just reminded her who she was moving in with. Tony Stark was a genius swimming with money, so he had to set up an AI In his home. While so people would think it was cool, the girl didn't. She was already thinking of all the ways that things could go poorly, a side effect of her anxiety.

"_Yes it is, Ms.Potts_."

This was a woman's voice that seemed to come from everywhere, and nowhere at once. While she had been expecting it, the girl had still been taken by surprise and was looking around as if trying to find the source of the voice. After a moment she decided to give up and began to unpack her things onto the bed. It was mostly her clothes, and a few necessities, as she found it ridiculous to pack things that she won't need.

"I'm going to leave you to unpack, then maybe you can join Tony, and I for dinner. It's up to you, but let us know through F.R.I.D.A.Y if your going to come or not"

With that the strawberry blond slipped out of the room, and into the hallway. As the door shut the teen stopped unpacking, and threw her thing onto the floor. Watching them tumble to the floor, and scatter around, she let out a heavy sigh. Laying down on the bed, Dracy let herself sink into the plush blankets. She was tired, and the soft fabric was trying to lure her to sleep. Remembering that she had to tell them, rather or not she was coming to dinner the girl spoke up.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Darcy called out feeling silly doing so.

_"What do you need, Miss Hargreeves?"_

The teen sat there for a minute not sure how to reply. While it was simple in concept, it was weird to think about, how she was talking into the air and was getting a reply. At home if she needed something, often the girl would end up yelling it down the hall, or texting someone. Here all she had to do was say it out loud. That was weird, and wasn't something she wanted herself to get used to.

"_Are you still there, Miss Hargreeves."_

"Yeah… could you tell, them I'm not coming to dinner?"

_"Of course."_ There was a short pause "_Your father has been informed and wishes you a good night."_

If she had been fully awake, the girl would have reacted to Tony being called her father. But, as Darcy was currently buried underneath a pile of blankets already close to, sleep she didn't. Within a few short minutes the girl was fast asleep, the sound of the city oddly not bothering her. And it was hardly seven pm, but some days you couldn't help but fall asleep early.


	4. Chapter four

**_Sorry that this chapter took a while to write, I've been planning. So your going to see how Darcy moving in effects not just her, and how its handled. She is so much fun to write, and I'm happy to see people like reading abour her. We currently have fifteen followers, and two reviews!_**

* * *

It had been three days since, Darcy Hargreeves moved in with her biological father. Most of the time the girl had been hidden away on her room, sleeping. Only to be seen when she raided the kitchen for food, then sprinting back to her room. It had gotten so bad that Tony and Pepper had both tried to force out of the room, but they had failed. This meant that now they had resorted having F.R.I.D.A.Y. give them reports constantly. Though those just showed how she was doing practically nothing.

"Tony, this has gone to far she's been in there for the whole time she's been here. When I get back from my meeting she better be out of there."

This came from Pepper as the couple was eating breakfast. Well the woman was getting ready to leave for a meeting while, Tony ate leftovers from the night before. That day was a rather important meeting, and she couldn't be even a minute late. But, she was also pretty worried about the teenager. Knowing that the teen was obviously struggling to adjust to moving in with them so unexpectedly.

"What am I supposed to do? I know nothing about teenagers, Pepper!" Tony replied giving her a stoney look.

"You'll figure it out, she is your daughter after all. Just don't do anything stupid, we don't need an angry teen on our hands." Pausing the woman headed towards the door. "I actually have work to do, you know where to find me, Tony."

Peaking her fiance on the lips, the woman slipped out of the apartment. That left the man sitting at the counter, with not much to do. It was one of the rare days that the owner of Stark industries had nothing to do. Normally he would be found be found in his lab at the avengers compound. But, he had been staying at the apartment for the past few days, since he got custody of Darcy. It was supposed to be to help the girl adjust, but that hadn't happened so far.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, what is Darcy doing?" The man asked.

"_Miss Hargreeves is in her room, on her phone. Would you like me to tell her something?"_

Tony sighed getting up. "Nope, that was all F.R.I.D.A.Y."

The man was new to this whole having a kid thing. He'd known about the girl for around a year and a half, though then he was told he wouldn't get custody of her. It was because of the fact that he was an avenger, and that wasn't a stable career apparently. Honestly, he hadn't really wanted to take the girl in for the longest time. She had been in a stable home, so there was no reason. But when he was finally approved, it wasn't up to him. It had been decided she could from being with her actual father, and soon she was placed with him.

Tony, was already dealing with one teenager, a web slinging one to be exact. After the whole thing with the Vulture, he had made the teen an actual intern in order to keep an eye on him. It hadn't been bad, Peter Parker had just been coming to the compound, to work on his suit in the lab twice a week. That week he had already cancelled on the kid once, for the meeting. Because of that he had decided to give the kid a tour of the tower, so he could still keep an eye on Darcy.

Walking down the hall he stopped by her room. The door was shut, and a song from some band he had never heard of played loudly. It was pretty early and she was already up listening to music. Actually, it won't be a surprise to him if she had never gone to sleep the night before. Probably just sat there on phone, never getting even a wink of sleep. No that he could judge, the man had gone days without sleep before. And it shouldn't be surprising, she had probably never expected for this to happen, he certainly never did.

Knocking, he asked her something. "Darcy, what are you doing?"

Tony, waited and he didn't get a reply. This was far from the first time he had tried, and definitely not the only time he got this response. Darcy, hadn't spoken a single word, to either of them in the three days she had been there. If she had tell them something, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would end up doing it for her. When the case worker had came over yesterday to check on her, the girl had talked. She hadn't said much but it was still more than before.

"What is she doing F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

_"Mr Stark she is still on her phone, are you sure you don't need me to tell her something. This is the third time you've asked in five min-"_

"Tell her I expect to see her come out for breakfast."

With that the man leaned on the wall waiting for the girl to leave her bedroom. Tony, was hoping she would come out soon because he actually had things to do that day. It was teacher workday at Midtown tech, which meant his intern would be showing up earlier than normal. So he couldn't play this game, or waiting for her all day. As a few minutes passed she didn't come out, the music becoming even louder.

_"Miss Hargreeves, says that she is not hungry."_

"Doesn't matter, let her know that she better be out in a few minutes."

Getting annoyed he didn't wait for a reply from the AI, and tried to open the girls door. Of course the teen had thought the lock it, meaning that he couldn't get in. But, she had forgotten that he was far from stupid. In fact the man started going to MIT, at thirteen and built the first Ironman suit in a cave. Which meant a simple locked door shouldn't have an issue. But, as he wasn't exactly in the mood to blast it, the locked door began an issue. When he met the girl a few days before he thought she seemed sweet. Though, maybe what was happening was her being shy, instead of trying to be a problem.

"Darcy, open the door! Just come out and talk to me, and I'll leave you alone."

Parenting was weird, as far as he could see. You were supposed to get the kid to listen to you, but how. Maybe if he had known about her from the beginning have been way easier. But, he was expected to know what to do, and he hardly even knew the girl. So he had often just say there the last few days hoping for things to get better. And when they didn't he expected for Pepper to fix them. Though, it turned out that even she expected to know what to do.

"Leave me alone!"

Three words, they were quiet but firm. This was the first time the girl had talked to him and he was surprised. Because of her shy nature he had expected an equally quiet voice, but a shaky one. While she was quiet the girl sounded very much confidant. After that she had gone silent, not saying a single thing, and was easy to see that she didn't plan on saying anything else.

"Not happening, you have five minutes. This can't go on forever it's been three days, I understand that this is a big change for you, but you can't stay there forever." He explained.

After a few seconds a reply came. "Maybe."

"Already told you I'm not playing your games. Like I said, you have five minutes, we should talk." Tony told her.

With that the man left going towards the kitchen where he sat down waiting for the girl. Tony Stark was starting to wonder if he would have to get those parenting books, because he really needed help with these whole thing. The one positive thing that had happened so far was that she had talked to him. It might have been four words in total, but that was an improvement, from her not talking at all. Pulling out his phone, he texted Pepper, only to get an annoyed text reminding him she actually had work to do.

* * *

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you tell him I'm not hungry." Dracy muttered

_"Of course, Miss Hargreeves_."

Sighing the girl listened as the AI repeated her statement to the man. Currently the teen sat bundled in layers of blankets on her bed. It was still pretty early, and normally she would have slept in till noon if she had nothing to do. But instead she had woken up in the middle of the night and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. This had lead her to texting one of her sisters, well, one of her former foster sisters. For hours the two had just talked, mostly trying to avoid the subject of Darcys new home. Eventually it had came up, but she had quickly changed the subject, before saying goodbye.

Since then she had been listening to music while reading her ebook. Darcy's food stash was slowly disappearing to the point that she really did need to go eat. But, she had still told the man that she was not going to eat breakfast with him. Her plan was to wait until he left the apartment then to go eat, and retreat back to her room afterwards. It had already worked for a few days, so she didn't see the harm in going on with it.

_"Your father wants you to be out in a few minutes. And I am going to turn your music off, because he is trying to talk to you."_

After a second the music went away,and her phone screen went black. Of course the AI was able to do that kind of crap, it was cool in away. Annoyed, she threw the phone down onto her bed only for it to bounce before landing on the ground. Now even more annoyed than before she just burrowed herself back under the pile of blankets trying to pretend she was back home. That it was her older sister bothering her, instead of someone that she barely knew. Unsurprisingly it didn't work and she just ended up being more aware of the mess she was currently in.

Forcing herself out of bed, she started over to her closet to change. Hearing her doorknob being turned, Darcy sighed. Turning around she sat down in front of the door, pressing her back against it. Back home they would just leave her alone when she got like this, understanding that she needed some time to herself. But it seemed like that wasn't going to be the case here. Even though the man was her father by blood, she wasn't going to let him boss her around. Because he wasn't the dad she knew, the teen had to perfectly good ones back home.

"Darcy, open the door! Just come out and talk to me, and I'll leave you alone." Tony barked.

Done with this she made herself reply. "Leave me alone!"

The words were spit out, as if they were burning her mouth. That was going to be all he got out of her the girl decided. She didn't want him to think that she was okay talking to them. They couldn't think that, because then both Tony, and Pepper would be good be even worse. The past few days they had gotten on her nerves talking to her. It's like they didn't understand that there was a reason that she didn't want to talk to them.

"Not happening, you have five minutes. This can't go on forever it's been three days, I understand that this is a big change for you, but you can't stay there forever."

Darcy frowned, looking down at her lap. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon, which was stupid if you asked her. Getting up she walked back to her bed, and sat down, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Pulling her knees to her chest, she had to work, to keep herself completely calm. After a few seconds she gave him a vague reply.

"Maybe."

After a moment he replied "Already told you I'm not playing your games. Like I said, you have five minutes, we should talk." Tony told her.

Annoyed she waited until she heard him leave and got up. Changing out of the ratty outfit that she had been wearing for a few days, the girl threw on something clean. It hit her that she probably should have done this a few days ago, not that it mattered to her much in the first place. Not even trying to brush her curls, as it was a lost cause, she let them be. They were matted, and long past due to get braided. She would have to get it done at a salon, as she knew neither of the people she now lived with knew anything about ethic hair. Her sister, Theo, and one of her foster dad's had understood the struggle and made it easier to deal with. Though that life already felt like years ago, even though it was mere days ago.

Once she was less of a disaster than before the teenager tried to decide if she should leave the room or not. Darcy knew if she did go, she won't say more than a couple words to him. After a few long moments, the girl pushed her door open and started towards the kitchen. Her steps seemed to echo, along with the odd silence that hung over the apartment.

"I was starting to think you won't show up. Sit down, we need to talk."

The girl just stood there, looking down at her bare feet. She was too tired for this maybe after a good nap she would be ready to talk to him. So she just stood there studying the wood floor, deciding it probably cost more than her entire existence. Well maybe not, as she was technically the heir of her 'father's company. Did that mean she had a trust fund too? Deciding she didn't want to think about the details the teenager took a seat. Though than she looked down at the table, instead of at the man.

"Okay, so I don't know what game you're trying to play, but you have to stop. Actually, I'm going to make you stop." Then man paused as if trying to figure out what to say. "You know what, give me your phone."

Darcy who had barely been listening, perked up at the mention of her phone. It was still sitting on the floor in her room where she had thrown it. Not that he knew that the man probably thought that it was in her pocket. So she just sat there looking at him in confusion, as he held his hand outfit it. Even if she had happened to have another, the girl won't of handed it over. So instead she just picked up a piece of fruit from the basket on the table, and placed it in his hand.

Tony Stark, was obviously getting annoyed with the teenager. Dropping the orange back on the table he gave her a frown, before standing and leaving the table. The girl watched him march down the hall, probably going to look for her phone. Getting bored, and frustrated she stood up heading towards the fridge. Pulling a yogurt out, she was looking for a spoon when the men reappeared looking far from happy. In one of his hands, her phone dangled.

Instead of reacting like he probably expected she didn't try to grab it and just stood there. Peeling the lid off of the container, the girl began to eat. So while she leaned against the counter, still refusing to even look at the man. Darcy wasn't even glancing in his direction, pretending that he wasn't even in the same room as her. That was until out of the side of her eyes, she saw a window opened, and her phone dangling out of it.

Practically throwing her breakfast down on the counter the teenager just stared at the man as if he were going insane. But she didn't move, and just watched her phone flicker back to life, while being held out the window. Not knowing what to do, or why this man thought this was the correct way to parent, she just stood there confused. Like who did, and thought that it was a sane thing to do, no one in their right mind. Moments passed with her phone just staying there, many floors from the ground.

"If you agree to talk with me, I won't drop it."

While most people her age would be running to grab it, she didn't. Darcy was still standing as if in shock, glaring at the man. But, she wasn't going to agree to talk to him. If all he could think of was pulling a stunt like this, than she had no reason to. She didn't expect him to actually follow through and drop the phone. If he really wanted to earn her trust, she thought he would have read at least one of those parenting books. The girl won't be surprised if he owned a few, actually she betted that Pepper had probably bought quite a few.

A few moments passed of the two looking at each other, before the teens phone went tumbling through the air. Within seconds the shy teen let out a string of curses in Spanish. The girl watched as the phone fell out of her view, before glaring at the man. He didn't seem fazed, as if this was something he did daily. The girl had just watched her phone, a gift from her last foster family fall through the sky. This was not funny in the slightest, but she still didn't plan on talking to him.

Just as the man looked like he was going to talk, something weird happened. Webs, appeared on the window and outside it was easy to see a web slinging hero swinging about. Within seconds the spider themed hero had swung his way into the apartment. In his hand her phone, was gripped, not even damaged.

"Did someone drop this? Because you know it could've hit someone, and that would've hurt."


	5. Chapter five

**Its been at least two weeks, and I feel really bad. I know you guys don't want to hear my excuse, but here it is. I broke my arm, and had to take a break from writing to help it heal. But, I knew the second I was able to type I would get this chapter out. Because of this it will not be the longest chapter, but will be leading us to the main story line.**

I** also want to address a few things really fast. The main character of this story, Darcy, is my own creation. I came up with her, and have been working realy hard on her backstory. Theres a lot to this character and the things that she has been through. And I will be very dissapointed if someone feels like stealing her. As, its known that this has happened quite a few times on both this site, and other ones like it.**

**Also****, as a lover of the marvel comics you'll be seeing I'm going to be pulling characters from them. As this is an AU, and they fit the story, and will make it so much better. So keep an eye out for people like, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborne, Jessica Drew, and more, in the upcoming chapters**.

**Speaking**** of Darcy, I recently realized how stupid I was in picking her name. There's already a MCU, character with the same first name, but, its too late to change it. Plus, theres a super long story on how my Oc, got her name.** **Anyway****, I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Once, again, I'm sorry this one is so short!** **Also I would love to see more reviews, I love reading them.**

**note: went back and fixed something spelling errors**

* * *

A few hours beforehand the penthouse had been full of chaos, now it was once again silent. At least it was in the living room where a teenage girl sat alone. Wrapped in a blanket she was reading a book, though it was easy to see, she wasn't that interested in it. A bag of chips sat beside her mostly empty, as well as a cereal box. Every few minutes she would glance around the room, before going back to reading. Behind her the girl heard a door open, and a redheaded woman entered.

Pepper Potts entered the apartment glanced around. Throwing her heels on the ground she was ready to collapse on the coach. It had been a long day, a stressful one too. Norman Osborn was always bothering the company, and it was just getting worse with each year that passed. She had been ready to strangle the man during their meeting earlier in the day. The woman had made an excuse and left as fast as she could.

It wasn't until she was heading up to the penthouse, that she remembered about Darcy. Tony was supposed to be making the girl open up, not that she expected for it to actually happen. It won't be a surprise if the girl was still hiding in her bedroom. The man had probably given up after a few minutes. So when she found the teenager curled up on the couch the woman was pleasantly surprised. Starting towards the living room, the woman sat down on a different couch.

It was ten minutes later when she got to get water that the woman noticed something. Darcy was looking at her, almost as if confused. Though the second she saw the woman looking at her the teens eyes went back to her book. It was easy to see the teen was unsettled. Which was far from surprising, she had just been uprooted from her home, and thrown into a new one. Pepper, felt bad for the girl to a certain degree. From what she had learned the teen, had a family that had been trying to adopt her. Which is why, she was perfectly fine with the girl being upset. It was better to let her get her anger out than to force her to bottle it up.

Before she could get out of the living room, the woman paused, and sighed. Turning towards the teen, she asked a simple question. "So, what book are you reading?"

Instead of a reply the teenager just looked at the woman, surprised. It was as if she hadn't expected to be asked any questions. Annoyed, Darcy just handed over her book wanting to get this over with. It had been a long day, and she was not up for more human interaction. She was ready to lock herself in her room again, and hide from the world.

A few moments later the book was handed back over to the teenager. Instead of going back to reading, she stood up grabbing her things. Brushing past the woman, the teen started down the hall, walking fast. Heading towards her room, she threw the door open, wanting to avoid the woman. The whole mess that had happened a few hours before hand, made it so she was pretty pissed. After dropping her phone out a window, the man who claimed to be her dad made her sit in the living room as he worked. Even though her phone ended up being fine, thanks to Spiderman, he kept it.

Which was why she had been reading that book, on the couch. Darcy had probably been sitting there for a couple hours, bored out of her mind. Around noon, Tony, had disappeared, saying that he would be down in his lab. That had left her with nothing to do, as she wasn't the type of person to watch a random show on tv. So she had tried to turn her focus on the book, only for it to constantly wander.

Throwing both herself down on the messy bed, the teenage girl curled up. Wrapping blanket upon blanket around herself, until she ran out, the former foster kid sighed. As she lay there, the girl thought. About how back home, her former foster sisters were probably at dance. The two girls were both ballerinas who planned to dance professionally. About this time each day they would being would be pulling on pointe shoes, and getting ready to dance. Normally, she would be sitting at the dance studio working on her home work.

When she had first moved in with the Willis family, Darcy had began to dance herself. But, it didn't last long as her asthma had bergan to get worse. Her short lived time as a dancer end when an asthma attack had sent her to the hospital, during class. With that she went from being a student, to simply watching. Which wasn't that big of a deal to her, as the teenager wasn't that good to begin with. It had hurt her sisters more than her, as they had loved the idea of her doing the same as them.

Like her one of the girls, Theo, had been a foster kid. But she had been adopted a few years ago, Darcy was placed in the home. While both girls had mothers with drug addictions, and were afro lantina that's where the similarities ended. At seventeen ,Theo had her own drug issues had been in rehab a handful of times. It had gotten so bad at one point that her sister wasn't allowed to leave the house for at least a month, not that it helped.

The other was a year younger than her and still in middle school. Carmen, was the biological daughter of Chris, one of her foster fathers. It had taken a few days for her to get Darcy to open up, which was a new record. It had been the hardest to break the news she was leaving to her. And the girl hoped she would never have to see someone so upset ever again. It had been heartbreaking to leave the family that she had become a part of so suddenly.

Now here she was in a completely different state, because of Tony Stark. If the man hadn't been such a drunk mess, almost sixteen years ago, she won't be in this mess. But, here was not knowing how to get used to this new 'family'. Why was she expected to be perfectly adjusted, after just three days. Darcy, was waiting for CPS, to realize this waa a bad decision and send her back home. Than she could go back to the life, which had grown normal to her.

Pulling the blankets closer to her, the girl grabbed a silk scarf from her nightstand. Wrapping her thick curls up, she tied it off, and rested her head on the pillow. Staring up at the ceiling, the girl felt lost. As if she had been set lost at sea, and there was no sign of land. Like she would never feel grounded again, because of this new life she was supposed to live. A life that didnt feel like it even belong to her.

It didn't take long for her eyes to flutter close, as the teenager felll fast asleep. The sound of a busy city working as a lullaby for a very annoyed teenage girl.

* * *

"Can't you just deal with it yourself, Pepper? Why, so you have to drag me into everything."

Not long after the teenager dozed off, Tony had gotten back to the penthouse. Within minutes yelling could be heard from the kitchen. As, Pepper had decided it was time to mention that the teen would have to go back to school. As it wasn't like they could, just let the girl sit on the couch all day doing nothing. And homeschool, wasn't an option as the girl was already antisocial enough as it was.

The woman narrowed her eyes at the man annoyed. "Really? It's not that hard, it's just picking a school. I've already had F.R.I.D.A.Y create a list of all the schools in the area, all you have to do is look through them."

While the couple was fighting, Darcy had woken up. The loud noise had frightened her awake, reminding the girl when she was younger. When the girl was around six, or seven her mother had lived with them for a while. This was while the woman was between rehab, and jail. During that time she would often be kept awake by the woman and her great Gran fighting. It was hard to forget the nights, she would sit there just listening to the screaming. It would last for hours, and was so loud, that the cops had been called, quite a few times.

And now years later those long nights still haunted her. Just like she would always panic at police sirens, and was repulsed by the mention of her mother's name. It was hard for, Darcy to believe that it had been so long since then. That she hadn't been forced to see her mother in almost seven years. But, the sound of fighting would forever make her remember the woman, and how it had been living with her.

Easing herself off the bed, the teen reached for her phone. At first she began to freak out tearing her drawers open looking for the device. It wasn't until she was already beyond panicked that she remembered. That her phone was being kept from her, by the man that was apparently her father. Not only that, he had thrown it out of a window earlier.

Trying to calm herself down, Darcy just sat there staring at the place it normally sat. Not knowing what to do, she just leaned against the bed. It was becoming more apparent that she couldn't keep hiding from them. That she was expected to actually adjust to this new home, not hide away. But, what else was she was supposed to do? This was how she had been coping with new homes for the past few years, and it had always worked perfectly fine. Though this wasn't just another foster home, the girl was expected the accept these people as family. Just because this guy and her mom, hooked up with once almost sixteen years ago.

Forcing herself off of the ground, the teenager dropped her blankets. Removing her head wrap, Darcy went into her bathroom. For the next few minutes she worked at trying to tame her curls. They weren't super tight curls, but were far from loose waves. Instead they were thick spirals that seemed to do whatever they wanted. For the next few minutes the girl used her light brown hands to massage hair oils into them. This was the first time that she had bothered with them in days, and it felt good.

Soon the girl was making herself leave the room, and trek down the hall to the kitchen. By than the fighting had gone disappeared, leading into quite chatter. Tony, was looking at something on his phone. While the woman was carrying a few boxes of pizza into the room. She had never seen a fight end so fast, but she just guessed it depended on the people.

Not saying anything, the girl took a seat at the table. This was weird, even though she used to adjusting to new homes. While, Darcy had been lucky enough to only be in three homes, within her two years in the system. It was always going to be pain stalking awkward trying to get used to living with people she had never met before. And that was without moving states, it had only been going a town over back than.

After a few moments the woman seemed to notice the girl. Putting down the boxes, she pushed one towards her. "Darcy, it's great that you chose to join us. So there was something that we wanted to talk to you about."

"Really? You should've told me?" The man joked looking up for a second.

Opening the box the teeanger, suddenly felt bad. It had dawned on her that she had never mentioned that she was a vegetarian. That had seemed to be a big deal at first, there had been bigger issues to deal with. Pushing the box away she grabbed another pizza box off the stack, and was happy to find it was cheese. Getting herself a slice, she looked up at the couple.

"I was thinking that it was time for you to go back to school soon. Maybe you could help us pick a school?"

At first she just sat there, cheese hanging out of her mouth. After a second the girl nodded, before going back going her dinner. For the next hour they discussed her options. To an outsider, one might think they were a happy little family, and maybe one day they would be.


	6. Chapter six

**This chapter was so much fun to write, because Peters in it! There isn't a ton of him, but its more than before. As he's been mentioned a few times, but I was excited to start writing with him. Especially since he is going to be such a big part of this story. And since its time that Darcy interacts with others her age.**

So** I'm going to be talking a bit about her mental health in this chapter**. **Along**** with, a hint about what happened with her mother, and how she caused a lot of issues for Darcy. I've really been working on her background, and am proud of what I've come up with. It will explain a lot about, what she gone through because of her mother, and how that effects her.**

**Also**** this is not a Peter/Oc story! When I started this thats what I had in mind. But, as it hit me that another spider themed hero, made more sense for Darcy. Though unless you've read the comics, I doubt youve heard of them. I've been doing a lot of research into them, and can't wait to bring them into this story. But, it maybe a few chapters before you see them. Though theres going to be a lot of Peter in this story, so no need to be ****disappointed. Plus, I love MJ, to much to steal Peter from her.**

* * *

A teenage girl sat on a soft grey couch, a blanket wrapped around her tightly. It was early, hardly even six am, and the girl was ready to go back to her bed. But, after not going to school for a week, she was starting a new one. While, Darcy would rather sleep all day she wasn't given a choice in the matter. It wasn't like she could just drop out of school, and apparently it wasn't healthy to sleep the whole day. So here she was trying to stay awake, early in the morning.

A few days before they had gone through all the schools in the city, trying to pick a good one. Eventually the girl had chosen one, an arts school. It made sense, as she enjoyed being up onstage, and seemed to be the right choice. That was until it hit them that it was too late for her to join, as the school year had already begun. Because of this girl and Pepper, had ended up having to search for schools that would accept her this far into the school year. It was late November, and many schools in the city, won't be accepting anymore. Eventually they had given up deciding that online school made sense.

That was before, Tony, suggested a school he had heard about it. The man claimed his intern went there, and it was a STEM school. The girl had been surprised because she didn't know that the company had high school interns. Plus, she had quickly warmed up to the idea of doing all her work online. So she been very disappointed when Pepper, had ended up going along with Tony's suggestion. Which was why she was trying to keep an oncoming panic attack at bay.

Most people would see this as just some stress. As it was normal to be panicked over new things, but for her it was worse in some ways. For as long as the teen could remember fears that swam in her mind. It started with bring completely rational, before spiral out of control. Eventually it would get to a point where she had to use music to drown out her own worries. But, it had became her normal along time ago. There was nothing she could do but rise the wave out.

Currently, Darcy was supposed to be getting ready. Instead the girl had been sitting on the couch, for the last thirty minutes. Technically she didn't have to get up as early as she did, but it wasn't like she got much sleep anyway. It was no surprise that she had been kept awake by worries. So, she had ended up planted firmly on the couch simply listening to music. Getting ready had been simple enough, as it wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone. Jeans, and a sweatshirt, always worked well enough. It would keep her warm, and that was all that mattered.Though, she was missing her old uniform for the first time, something that was surprising.

Back home, she had gone to a variety of schools over the years. Most public, with a stint at a therapeutic one, and then a private one. While living with the Willises, she had gone to a rather fancy private school. It was what most people would expect, with stuck up brats, and troubled teens. She had been able to adjust, quickly because it was a stable environment something she had wanted for so long. One thing that had gotten on her nerves, where the dreaded uniforms. Plaid skirts in an awful green, and an ill fitting blouse, that weren't suited for winter in the southern state. As much as she hated them, and even threaten to burn them once. Darcy was missing the uniformity of everything, even though she once hated it.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"

The teenage girl glanced up, looking around in tired confusion. After a moment she spotted, Tony, casually leaning against the kitchen counter. She wasn't going to reply, there wasn't a good reason for her to. Darcy, didn't like talking unless she was completely comfortable with the people around her. And she wasn't, which meant she didn't plan on saying anything unless it was forced out of her. Which was why she simply went back to staring at the coffee table.

The man just looked at the girl not knowing what he was supposed to do. All the parenting books he had read in the past few days, didn't prepare him for this. And it was easy to see nothing he did was fixing anything. It was actually starting to worry him the way she just stayed quite all the time. And just stared ahead, as if lost in her own thoughts.

"Have you at least eaten something?" Tony questioned. "What about your backpack is it packed?"

Instead of saying anything, the girl just got up heading towards the kitchen. Throwing the blanket onto the couch, she pushed past the man. Simply pulling a box of cereal out, she headed back to the couch, not even bothering to get a bowl. But, before she could reach where she was headed the girl was turned around. A pair of strong hands guided her to the kitchen table, and pulled a chair out. Soon, Darcy was seated with a bowl of cereal in front of her. Wanting to get this whole thing over with she began to eat.

After a few minutes passed the bowl was pushed away still mostly full. Getting up the girl started to go back down the hall towards her room. She didn't want this guy acting like her, Dad, it was getting on her nerves. While maybe he was biologically she already had two amazing Fathers, and she didn't need another one. Darcy knew that they would be better off without her anyway, so what was the big deal. Everything would be easier if she was just left alone.

"I'll be ready to go in an hour just leave me alone. Stop bothering me, isn't it clear that I want to be left alone."

The words were shaky, and barely clear. Darcy, hadn't planned to say anything but it had escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. After they left her mouth, the girl had darted from the room, her whole body was slightly shaking. Tumbling into her room, the girl sat crumpled onto the carpeted ground. Panic washed over her, as she began to shake her breathing rushed.

Panic attacks had become normal, over her short life. Her mother was no help in this always making things worse, when she was home. The woman was often the source of them, and didn't seem to understand that she was hurting her daughter. This was why the woman wasn't allowed to see her as a child, most of the time. But, that was after she had already caused lasting damage to the girl. Because her mother wasn't exactly a good person. Over the years she had wondered why some people even had kids, if they were going to treat them so poorly.

In a shaky voice she said something. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, tell them that I'm not feeling well and may need a few extra minutes."

"_Of_ _course. Miss Hargreeves from what I can tell you are having a panic_ attack and _serious trouble breathing should I inform your father of this?"_

"No, that's all F.R.I.D.A.Y."

As often as she had them the girl had never quite figured out how to bring herself down from one. Reaching a shaking hand towards her nightstand she grasped for her inhaler. Holding it firmly she brought it to her mouth, and took a huff of the medicine. While, she knew it wouldn't help her calm down, the teen knew that her attacks often causes asthma attacks, as well. So she had gotten into a habit of having her inhaler on her at all times.

As a few minutes passed, she just stayed there tears streaming down her face. Darcy knew she shouldn't be this freaked out, but she could hardly control it. Over the past few years she had learned that it was easier, to let the panic take over than to fight it. So the teen was still on the ground shaking twenty minutes later, when it was actually time to leave the penthouse. She had of course not been paying much attention to the clock, and didn't notice.

Though, Tony had, when the driver had gotten there, and his daughter was still nowhere in sight. At first he just waited a few minutes thinking that she would show up soon. But, as time passed the girl didn't appear, he got a bit worried. He didn't know the girl well enough to know if something was wrong, or if this was how her mornings always went. After a few minutes of just standing there he headed towards her room.

It was a surprise to see that the door was open, and that she didn't seem to be in there at first glance. But after a second look, he saw her curled up beside her bed.At first, it looked like she had simply fallen back asleep beside the bed. Though as he neared it was easy to see that wasn't the case. The teenager, was obviously in distress, and it was clear she had been for a while.

The man didn't know what he was supposed to do. Its wasn't like he expected to be thrown into this situation before seven am. So he just stood there looking at the teen as if in shock. Tony, wasn't exactly good with kids, much less freaked out teens. Taking a step forward, he watched her getting worse by the second.

With a soft thud the girls inhaler fell out of her hand as she noticed her father. Darcy, wasn't exactly okay with this guy she barely knew, knowing about her panic attacks. They weren't something that she liked to be admitted to. In fact, she felt like it was better off, if she just pretended they weren't something she had to deal with. But, here she was having barely lived there for a week, and her secret was already out.

She felt so stupid, forgetting to close her door. If she had been less freaked out, maybe she would have remembered to do so. Reaching a hand out to grab her inhaler, she was surprised to find it handed to her. Wrapping her fingers around it the girl held it beside her face, not yet using it. Darcy, was just waiting for the man to leave, so she could wait the panic out.

"I know you don't like me, Darcy, but you need to tell me what's going on?"

When the man said this, the teenager girl didn't even look up. She just began to sob harder, wanting to be left alone. While the girl knew that she wasn't doing a good job coping, they didn't mean that he had to remind her. It became annoying a while ago, couldn't he tell that she was just waiting for him to leave already. Darcy, knew the man wasn't stupid, so why hadn't he left already.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you tell me what's wrong with, Darcy, because she doesn't want to tell me herself."

Within seconds the A.I replied. "Miss _Hargreeves is having both a panic attack, and a mild asthma attack. I would suggest turning off the lights, and staying with her as she calms down. As well as making sure she only uses her inhaler, when necessary."_

Tony, sighed knowing her should have figured it out. The man had been getting panic attacks himself for quite a few years. So why hadn't been able to figure out that's what was happening? Had she had them before, and what could he do to keep it from happening? What could have caused it? Was it something that he had done? All these thoughts swarmed the mans head, as he tried to figure out if any of this was his fault.

Sighing, he looked at the teen. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, turn on sensory overload mode."

"_Of course, Mr Stark_."

This was something that he had ended up installing, for quite a few reasons. First of all, it helped with panic attacks, because having less sound, and light bothering you helped. The bigger part was because he had realised how bad sensorly overloads could be because of a certain future avenger. Once, while Peter was saying at the compound, his senses had been worse than normal. The kid had ended up hiding in his room the whole weekend, because his enhanced senses had become an issue. So after that he had programmed a protocol to help, just in case it was ever an issue again.

Sitting down on the floor, a few feet away from the girl he waited. He, had decided to help her wait this out. He wasn't going to leave her alone, even Tony knew that wasn't going to be a good idea. Panic attacks were never going to be fun, but having someone there for him had always helped the man. So he waited the whole thing out with his daughter, wanting her to know she wasn't alone.

* * *

Darcy sat in an overstuffed office chair staring at her feet. It was almost noon and she had only just gotten to the school. Even though the teen had barely been there ten minutes she was already thinking about ways to leave. While, she didn't hate school the idea of starting a new one irked her.

When she had finally been able to leave the apartment, Darcy, had no choice but to come. Once she had finally been in the car, the girl had given up on the idea of protesting. It wasn't like he was going to listen to her. Which why, she had simply state there on her phone, ready to get this mess over with already. She planned to blend in, and hopefully not draw to much attention. Though joining a few months into the school year wasn't helping her much. That unfortunately meant she would probably attract unwanted attention.

Before they had gotten to the school a few things had been explained to her. First of all, Tony wasn't going to be going in with her. Which, wasn't surprising as they didn't want the news that he had a kid getting out to the public. In fact as far as the school knew she wasn't his daughter. Apparently, when they had applied to the school they had listed a close friend of her father as her legal guardian. So as far as the school knew, Darcy, was the niece of Happy Hogan, who was a close friend of her father.

The other thing was that, Midtown was a Stem school. Which won't have been a big deal, if she was actually good at science and math. It's not like she was that bad in science, but her math skills were non-existence. As the girl was currently having to retake, math 1 as a sophomore. That made it clear that she didn't belong in a school where most kids probably took the class in middle school. Plus, weren't you supposed to take some sort of exam to get into these types of schools.

After that she had ridden the rest of the way to school very much annoyed. When they had finally gotten to the school she had gone in with the man, who would act as her 'uncle'. She even had a fake backstory, even though, the girl didn't think it was necessary. The story was simply that she had been living with her grandmother in North Carolina, and the woman had passed away. Meaning, she had been forced to move in with her last living relative.

Now, she was trying to zone out as Happy, and Principal Mortia talked. It was probably something about helping her adjust to the new school, not that she cared. If it was up to Darcy, she would be doing online school instead. But, here she was anyway, proving that no one cared about her opinions.

"Darcy?"

It took a few seconds for the girl to notice that someone was talking to her. Looking up, she glanced around for a second trying to figure out who it was that was trying to talk to her. After a moment she realised it was the principal and just looked at the man confused.

"I was saying that, normally we would have a student to give your a tour. But, since you arrived so late into the day, its makes since if you just headed to lunch. I'll have one of the office ladies get your schedule and walk you over there. Then, you can have someone help you get to your classes. How does that sound?" The man went on in a monotone voice.

Darcy just shrugged, even though she would of liked someone to give her a tour. Asking for help meant she would have to talk to someone. And that was something she was trying to avoid as much as possible. But, with a nod she simply grabbed her stuff, and left the office. After slipping out she was able to get her schedule from one of the women who worked in the office. The girl was also handed a map, and told to have a good day. It seemed that no one was in the mood, to help her more than that

As she began to hopelessly wander around, the girl did her best to follow the map. But, the school was three stories, and the map wasn't marked well. Which was how she had ended up going the completely wrong direction, ready to give up. That was before she saw someone out of the side of her eye.

Of course being her normal self she didn't say anything. Instead she just kept going, hoping that eventually she would end up in the right place. But before she could go on, someone stopped her, by stepping in from her. Though she had been determined, to keep going and decided to step around him

"Sorry to bother you, but you seem kinda lost?" The boy paused running a hand through brown curls. "Maybe I could help you? I'm Peter Parker by the way."

"Darcy Hargreeves, and I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."


	7. Chapter seven

**Here's some real Darcy and Peter interaction! It's a bit awkward because, she isn't exactly in the mood to make friends. But, it's only the beginning of what's to come for this pair. Plus, it comes with a nice helping of Ned, well being himself.****Anyway****, I realized I take way too much time to get there chapters out. With school, and swim practice I'm often swamped. When I have time, I end up planning ahead. But, I'm saying so far ahead that nothing for the next few chapters planned. Which, means I then spent hours just trying to configure this chapter. Like, most of what will probably be chapter sixteen, is already written.**

**Also****, here's a hint at Darcy's future love interest: She's not a guy! Yup, I don't see my original character being in a relationship with a guy. At least not at the moment. I have two ideas for Marvel comics girls to end up with Darcy. And I'm pretty sure that I've finally decided. But, you'll see in a few chapters who I end up picking**.

**I**** would love to see more reviews for this story. I stopped working on a novel, and started this to get feedback on my writing. So, seeing what you guys think is kinda a big deal for me. Because, I'm always looking for ways to improve. Also, if you want to leave prompts, I'll try to find ways to squeeze them in**.

* * *

Cafeteria food was disgusting, that was an understatement. Darcy didn't understand how some people could eat it, and had sworn to never try it years ago. But, here the teenager girl there glaring at the tray placed in front of her. It had been at least ten minutes since she had been wandering lost in the hallway. Now, the girl was just waiting for the day to end already, so she could go home and sleep.

Darcy, had only ended up in the cafeteria because she got help. The girl was stubborn and had refused to let someone help her. Even when a boy had tried to give her a helping hand. Though after a few more minutes of going the wrong direction, she had let him guide her here. She had been cold, not talking to him, and had planned to disappear.But, when she got to the cafeteria, and the only table with open seats was the one he sat at. Which was why she was sitting a few sits down from Peter, and a larger boy she guessed was his friend. Darcy, wasn't planning on talking to either of them. In fact, she was pretending that they weren't even there. As they gushed on about something, she had her earbuds in, and was just waiting for lunch to be over already.

Looking down she checked her phone. They still had fifteen minutes until lunch would finally be over, which was too much. She had been checking the new phone every few minutes. Her old phone had been retired after the whole, being thrown out of a window mess. Tony, had given her a new one on the terms that she spent less time on it. Apparently he thought she had a phone addiction. Which in her opinion was quite a stretch.

As she countioned the glare at the plate in front of her, the girl felt someone tap her shoulder. Glancing up she noticed, Peter looking at her. Giving him a confused look, she waited for him to go away. But, a few seconds later he was still standing there. It was starting to get on nerves, and it made her wonder. Was he expecting her to say something? Was this his way of welcoming a new peer?

"Are you going to eat that? Or just keep staring at it, because maybe I could take it?"The girl, just looked at him confused? Who would actually want to eat this crap. She had already decided to bring her lunch from then on. It wasn't like she planned to even touch it. So Darcy pushed the tray towards the boy, wanting to get it away from her. Quickly she went back to looking at her phone.

"So… where are you from?" The other boy asked.

Darcy just looked at the kid like he was crazy. Why was he trying to talk to her, didn't they have better things to do? "North Carolina." She muttered.

The girl hoped that replying would be enough to get the two, to leave her alone. Weren't there better things to do than bother her? She wasn't trying to be rude, she just wanted to be left alone. Darcy had always been rather shy, so she was used to this. But, it was still annoying when people didn't get the message. While, talking to new people stressed her out, it also calmed her down. As, it meant she wasn't completely alone, at least for a little bit.

"Cool! How did you end up here? Did you know that, you have a southern accent? What grade are you in?"

The girl just sat there overwhelmed. Did he expect her to answer all those questions at once? Unsure what to do she glanced up giving Peter a pointed look. One, that begged him to make his friend, shut up so she could be alone. It was bad enough that she ended up at that table, but now people thought they could just talk talk her.

"Ned, lets leave her alone."

The other kid, Ned sighed. "Come on! She's new Peter, I'm just trying to be nice."

"Let's just give her some time. You heard her say she just moved to the city. That's probably pretty overwhelming."

"I guess. Anyway did you hear about the new Star Wars Lego set that came out last week? My mom said she might get me it for Christmas!"

Frustrated the girl picked up her bag, and slide down a few seats. She decided it was the was the only way to get away from the boys nosy questions. Pulling out a pair of earbuds, within seconds the teen was lost to the sound of an indie punk band. While, she was starting to feel hungry, the girl pushed the thought of food aside. Darcy, would be able to eat when she got home in a few hours anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Plus, Tony had forced her to eat before they left the apartment.

Drifting off, to the music, the girl never heard the bell begin to go off. It wasn't until someone tapped her on the shoulder that she noticed the cafeteria was mostly empty. Yanking an earbud out she glanced up at the pair of teenage boys standing in front of her. Grabbing her bag, she stormed past them, her shoes smacking against the tile floor. Pulling out her schedule, Darcy saw that he had to head to history. Luckily, it seemed that the classroom was on that floor, so it shouldn't be too hard for her to find.

"Darcy! Do you know where you're going?" Peter called out following after her. "Maybe…I could help you get there. But, only if you want my help."

Turning around the girl looked at him like he was crazy. "Nope, I have map."With that she turned on her heel, and started down the hall. These events had played out many times before. People, would try to befriend her before they figured out that it was a lost cost. Then, when she was finally ready to open up the teenage girl felt completely alone. After taking a few steps Darcy, came to a stop. Glancing at the boy she decided that she would let him help her. But, that was all she wasn't in the mood, to have someone following her around like a lost puppy.

"Okay. Just let's come to an agreement. I'll let you show me to my class, and you'llleave me alone after that."

Shoving her schedule into his hand, she frowned. Darcy, was just hoping this kid got the memo, because she already had to spell it out for him. Though it seemed his friend hadn't quite yet. Ned Leeds, was standing still there saying something in a hushed voice to the other boy.Peter frowned but nodded.

"We're already late, so we should probably hurry up."

* * *

"How about you take a seat with, Gwen in the back." An older woman stated. "Now class get out your notebooks so we can start taking notes. If I hear anyone talking, you'll be moved up to the front of the classroom."

Darcy, looked at the teacher, trying to follow her gaze. After a moment she noticed a blond girl waving at her. Holding, onto the straps of her bag she started towards the back of the classroom. As she squeezed, by the teenager heard her new classmates whispering. It was of course simple mummers about who the new girl was. It was something she had heard a handful of times in the past couple years.

Placing her bag on the ground, Darcy took her the seat that she guessed was hers. Glancing over she looked at the other girl. The blonde, was already fast at work, taking down her notes at a rapid speed. The teacher had said her name was something like Quinn, not that she cared that much. Though, the girl did note that her tablemate was pretty cute and most likely straight.

Not that she was looking for a relationship. That, wasn't even on her mind, at the moment at least. Plus, dating someone would mean revealing a secret that she was doing her best at keeping. Darcy, had never exactly came to terms with her sexuialty and often still questioned it. She was only fifteen so there was no reason that she would know it. But, the teenager did know that guys had never peaked her interest.

When she was younger this didn't seem like a big deal. The girl had a crush or two, but they weren't a big deal to her. She always preferred to hangout with girls and read books with female protagonists. Though, it became more obvious as time passed that something was off. As all of her friends, started to really crush on guys, she didn't. Instead, she would find herself keeping quiet. Because, it became more clear as days passed that she just wasn't into guys.

So Darcy just thought that as time passed things would change. Then it slowly became clear. It wasn't that she really wanted to be friends with a girl who's dark hair gleamed. No, it was so much more than that. She had ended up breaking ties with a close friend because she had developed a crush on her. The girl didn't even mention it to her, Great Gran who had raised her. She knew the woman, would frown upon it and looked for a way to fix her. Son this was something that tehn girl taught herself to hide. She would make up crushes on male classmates, and even convince herself that she liked them.

Now, it wasn't that big of a deal to her anymore. Living in a foster home with two dads helped a lot. Though, she hadn't even mentioned it to them once. The only person who knew that she was into girls was one of her foster sisters. Darcy, had told Theo once, just wanting to say it out loud. Her sister hadn't even reacted instead, just commenting about how she wasn't surprised. But, that had just made her so much more worried. Pushing the thoughts away the girl tried to focus on school.

It was actually her second day of school at Midtown. Everything had gone pretty well, in the two classes she had gone to the day before. But, now she was being forced to go to all four of her classes, instead of just showing up at lunch. So far she had managed to avoid, Peter and had simply slipped into her first period. It was english two, a class she expected to pass pretty easily. That, was if she actually paid attention instead of zoning out something she had a habit of.

"Are you okay?"

Glancing up, she saw the other girl looking at her worry written on her face. It took, Darcy a moment to realize that she had been just sitting there, for at least five minutes. "Yeah, I'm good." The teenager simply muttered.

"It's probably weird, changing schools right before exams? I wouldn't be able to deal with that either, it would freak me out too much!"

Darcy sighed, realizing this was going to be yet another conversation she didn't want to have. "It's not that ba-" The teen stopped her eyes going wide. "Exams?"

The blonde, nodded her hair falling in front of her face. Brushing a strand behind her ear the other girl went back to notes for a moment. Fishing a notebook, out of her bag, Darcy started reading the words on the board down. With no context she was lost. And it was easy to see that this wasn't the same stuff she had been learning back home. But, wanting to look like she was working, the teen jotted things down anyway. Maybe it would come in handy later, she thought.

"Yeah, we have our end of semester exams after Christmas. Maybe you'll be excused from them because you came late into the school year."

Of course, they had exams! It was easy to see this school was run differently than her last one had been. Every student took a total of six classes a day, and had a study hall. Here, she had four classes each semester. So it made since that exams, would be soon. But, still it was surprising to the new girl. All of this change was about to drive the girl up a wall, in fact it already had.

"Great." Darcy muttered under her breath.

With that the two stopped talking and went back tok taking notes. Personally, she noted that this girl was a lot more tolerable than Peter and Ned. Which was good, because she didn't need those two to be the only people she knew at the school. It was already bad enough, that they were trying to befriend her. If they tried to talk to her at lunch again, the girl was planning to spell it out. It wasn't that she didn't want friends, it thatg she didn't want them as her friends. Maybe that would change, but she thoroughly doubted it.

"So, how'd you end up in the city? You don't sound like you're from around here."

The question, sounded a lot like the one Ned had asked the day before. But, for some reason, she was actually tempted to answer it. Maybe, it was the way the blonde's lips were pulled up in a kind smile. Or maybe how she wasn't forcing, Darcy to ask the question. Though, it could've just been the kind gleam in her light blue-gray eyes. Why had she even noticed the color of her eyes already. Goodness, she needed to stop looking at the other girl before it started to seem creepy.

"I'm actually living with my uncle." The lie slipped out easily, making her feel a tad bit guilty. Though, it wasn't like she could reveal the truth.

"How come?" Then the girl stopped. "Wait, you don't have to answer that if you don't want too! That probably wasn't a good question to ask, just pretend I didn't say anything.

Darcy, looked down at her notebook trying to figure out what to say. This girl was pretty straight forward. It was good that she had taken the question back. Because she hadn't wanted to answer the question. It would have meant telling this girl she just meet, about her Grans death. That's what her cover story was anyways. That her legal guardian, an older woman had passed away leaving her to last remaining family member. But, it hit too close to home for the girl, enough that she wasn't willing to address it openly.

Luckily, the teacher decided to call the girls out for talking at that moment. "Girl's, would you like to share what your talking about with the class. Because instead of taking notes you two, are being quite the chatterboxes."

Both teens just looked at the older woman unsure of how to reply to her. What, was she expecting them to do? Giving teenagers a pointed look, she motioned towards the front of the room, looking right at Darcy. Not understanding what she meant the girl just sat there, not knowing what she was supposed to do.

"Miss Hargreaves, how about you come sit in the front of the classroom with me. And Ms Stacy I expect that you don't behave like this from now on. I have made it clear in the past that I do not want to hear any talking in my class. The next time this happens, understand that you will be serving a week of detention. And, I'd like to know that I don't enjoy having to punish my students."

Sighing, she quickly shoved her things back into her bag, Picking it up, still unzipped, she headed towards the front of the class. Taking a seat, beside a boy she went back to her work. She had barely been at the school, and a teacher was already annoyed with her. Just because she had decided to open up a little to fellow students. This was why she often, considered skipping school, and finding a place to hide for a few hours.

The class went by slowly, seeming like it was never going to end. The boy beside her kept trying to flirt with her. This, name was somerthing stupid like, Flash. She just gave him the cold shoulder taking notes. It was only her first period and she already thoroughly disliked this school. Once the class finally ended, she was happy to slip out into the crowd hallway. Though before she would get far, her former table mate stopped her, with a smile.

"I'm Gwen Stacy, by the way. I'm sorry about the whole thing in class, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Maybe, you could sit with me at lunch to make up for getting you in trouble."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter eight

**It's almost Christmas! So I guess this post can be an early holiday gift! As, not everyone celebrates the same holidays. So whatever you celebrate I hope you enjoy this chapter. It shows how Tony and Darcy are currently getting along. As well as introducing a big part of the plot. I got this done faster than normally as I wanted to update before Christmas.**

**Anyway****, I keep worrying that this story is too similar to others. Or that I'm not portraying characters correctly. Which is why I'm constantly asking for reviews. So I can see what my readers think about my story. Because, as much as I'm writing for myself, it's also for you guys! I always love reading new chapters of my favorite fic's on here. So I work hard to make this story, someone else's favorite.**

**I'm also going to start adding fun facts into the authors notes. They might be about the MCU, the comics, or my OC. But, you also might see other facts that line up with the chapter. I've been considering this for a while and felt like it was a good time to introduce the idea. It will be a good way to show parts of Darcy's background, that I can't figure out how to mention.****On top of that there are two other things I want to talk about. First of all, this story may be getting a name change soon. The current title was picked as a rushed decision so I could upload the story. I feel like it doesn't fit well with what I plan to happen in this fic. Personally I have two ideas I want to ask peoples thoughts on. They are **Catch Your Breath** or **She's a Wildcard**. So please tell me what you like better in a review. Or maybe give your own suggestion.**

**Also****, I personally prefer to type on a computer. And mine broke a while ago. Which means I didn't have one to write on, when I'm at home. Plus, I can't really type on my phone, and have it make sense. Because of that I write this story in my study hall at school. Which, means in order to write this over Christmas break I'll need to borrow my brothers. Which, only works around half of the time. That's why I can't update as much as I want. But, I do write my ideas in a notebook when I can't type them right away.**

**I'm going to stop with this little rant. As this note is getting way longer than it needs to be. Remember I don't own the MCU, or Marvel Comics. I'm just a teenager writing fanfic, when she should be doing her homework. Now enjoy the first fun fact down below!**

**Fun**** fact: It's canon that in the comics Tony Stark is bisexual, though it was never explored in the movies.**

* * *

She had barely gone through a whole week of school. And, Darcy was already in the mood to curl up in her room until the school year was over. It wasn't that the work was too hard for her, that was far from the issue. The real issue was the fact that everyone expects her to be social with her fellow teens. On top of that she had just hit a big milestone, while living with people she hardly knew.

It was her sixteenth birthday. December 17th. A day that she thought would never come. At first, she had looked forward to it, but that was months ago. Back when she was never expecting to end up with her biological father. In the last couple weeks she had instead dreaded it. As, that would mean she would have to celebrate with all these people she just met. That why the teenager was currently hiding in her bedroom, bundled under the covers. This was the same way she was often found before school. As the girl was trying to escape both the cold, and her new family.

It was pretty clear that, Tony, had yet to accept that she wanted nothing to do with him. Though Darcy, had already made it clear that she already had two fathers and didn't need an extra. He might be one of her few blood relatives, but that didn't mean she cared. Every time he tried to talk the girl just gave him a pointed stare. Even forced family movie nights, hadn't gotten her to open up. That night over a week ago, when she agreed to go back to school was the closet they had come to acting like some kind of family. Ever since then she had gone back to avoiding everyone.

The teenager already knew he planned to do something for her birthday. He planned to make up for not being around for whole childhood, and she knew it wasn't going to work. Which, is why she planned to not leave her room until school on Monday. If she just stayed here there was nothing he could do right? Except maybe yell at her through the locked door, as he had done many times.

Right on cue she heard F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice. It still creeped the teen out hearing the AI's voice appear out of nowhere. Along with the fact that it was pretty clear camera were hooked up along the whole apartment. Like why was this even necessary, couldn't they live like normal people. It was like the man was trying to remind everyone of how he was this amazing genius.

"_Happy sixteenth birthday, Miss Hargreeves."_

Letting out an annoyed groan she rolled over burying her head under her plush pillow. The teenager knew that if she didn't get up soon, she never would. But, that was perfectly fine with her at the moment. It was easier to stay in her room, then go out. Here, she won't have to pretend that she was okay with celebrating her birthday, here.

Birthdays were something you had every year. When she was younger, Darcy, remembered eating ice cream with her Gran. They could never afford many gifts, which meet she didn't get much. It had never been a big deal, until she had gone to her first birthday party. At the age of six, the girl demanded a party. Only years later, did she understand why the party never happened. Because, her mother appeared out of nowhere. To her the woman's appearances had been like a birthday gift. But, she really had been threatening to take the girl away from her Gran. Something, that had been so close to happening.

As, her mother began to be around more they hardly celebrated her birthday. The woman was often too high to remember her own kids birthday. Instead, she would fight with the woman she had trusted go raise her daughter. As her Gran, wasn't actually a blood relative there was always the threat of her being taken away. The woman was a family friend who had taken the girl at a young age. Since it was easy to see her mother couldn't be trusted to raise a child. As, Darcy's mother, Emily Lopez-Hargreeves, cared more about her next high than her own child.

After the woman, was once again back in jail, things changed again. Her Gran was getting older and could no longer work. The woman had passed away a short week after her thirteenth birthday. Which, left the girl spending Christmas with a foster family. Through all this change she held onto an old bracelet of the woman's, the last gift the woman gave her. It had gotten her through her first few months in the foster system. When she felt like her world had just shattered, in a matter of moments.

Then there were the two birthdays she celebrated with the Willis family. They, had been so different then what she was used to. The first had been a simple family party, that wielded more gifts than she thought she would ever receive. Even though she was a foster kid, they treated her like one of their own. It had been such a good feeling, yet so odd. It made her aware of just how low their income had been. But, she still enjoyed the German chocolate cake, and coffee ice cream.

The year after that had been a party at her sister's dance studio. She was there so often it made perfect sense, and most of her friends danced there. It had been amazing to have a party, yet made her feel guilty. She was only have this life because her Gran had passed away. How would the woman feel about this change. But, she was able to go through the party due to her foster families support. The best gift she had been given that day, hadn't been what most people would want. It wasn't a new phone, or a computer, It was instead learning that her foster fathers wanted to adopt her. Something that the teenager had been beyond happy to find out about.

Yet, instead of spending yet another birthday with them, here she was. By now she would have been a real part of the family. But, here she was far away from her family's home in the mountains.There wasn't going to be any birthday pancakes, or parties with friends. Nope, that was no longer her life, like it has been for almost two years.

Reaching for her phone, the girl couldn't find her. It took the girl a moment to remember it wasn't in her room. Tony, had decided that she was on it way too much. Which was why she now had to leave it in the living room overnight. And if Darcy even tried to touch it F.R.I.D.A.Y. would quickly rat her out within seconds. This left her staring at the ceiling for hours at night just thinking. Going over everything that could go wrong in the next few days.

Annoyed the teen forced herself out of bed and stumbled towards the door. It didn't matter to her that she was still dressed in her pajamas. An old shirt that once belonged to her older sister, Theo, and flannel shorts she had gotten for Christmas, and a pink silk scarf wrapped around her curls. She was so focused on getting her phone that it didn't matter. It never mattered how she looked as long as she got the device.

Slipping into the living room, she started towards the coffee table. That's where her phone stayed at night, though she would prefer if it lived in her bedroom. As she neared the girl stopped in her tracks. As she stooped Darcy hit her knee on the table causing her to curse out of annoyance. The issue was that a man she had never met before was standing in the kitchen. The teenage girl quickly turned around, making a beeline towards her room.

Before she could even make it out of the room, she was stopped again. Coming, down the hall towards her was, Tony. The man gave the girl a perplexed glance. Plowing past him she headed straight towards her bedroom. A million thoughts were heading through the teens head. And none of them were exactly happy ones.

It had only taken Darcy a moment to figure out who the man was. It hadn't been hard as she had seen his face thousands of times. It had always been beside her fathers, or fellow avengers. Now, another person knew about her. And she was not ready for the world to know about her existence. That would mean attention, that she was not in anyway ready for. It was bad enough already, but having the public eye on her would not be pretty. Darcy had always preferred to stay in the background and away from drama. It was easy to see that being the daughter of Iron Man, would not be fun.

"Wait? Is something wrong, Darcy? I know its your birthday, if you thought we forgo-" Tony started before stopping. The man had noticed the person currently raiding his fridge. "Rhodey, why didn't you say that you were coming over?"

Overwhelmed, and panicked the girl slipped back into her bedroom. Making sure the door was firmly shut, she sighed. Of course her day was already going downhill and it wasn't even noon yet. The teenager could already see how the media would react. Her face would be pasted on gossip magazines, and the whispers at school would be about her. People would use her to get to her father. This wasn't a life she wanted, not at the moment and most likely not ever.

Darcy, was also pretty annoyed that she didn't have her phone. That was the whole reason that she left her room in the first place. But, here she was while it was still sitting in the living room. Frowning, the girl started towards her dresser. She had decided to get dressed, and get this whole mess over with. The girl would retrieve her phone, than deal with her father's friend. Honsely, now that she thought about it the girl felt stupid. This man probably already knew about her. The media said that he was Tony's oldest friend.

Pulling on a sweatshirt and jeans, Darcy frowned. It was like she couldn't catch a break lately. First an asthma attack when she arrived in the city. Than all the damn that had gone in the last couple weeks. Why was she always such a mess? Did the world have something against her? Whatever it was the teenager, just wanted things to change.

Freeing her hair the teen looked into her bathroom mirror. Her curls where flat on one side, and a frizzy mess on the other. This was normal, as the curls seemed to have a mind of their own. It took a few minutes but she was able to force them into a ponytail. Well, really it was just a poof on the top of her head. But, it was as close as she was going to get. Using a small tub of gel she started on her edges. Hair like hers, took a lot of maintenance. Which is why it was normally kept in braids or twists. Though a while ago the teen had decided she wanted a change. Then, she could easily change her hairstyle. As, Darcy was one of three people in the home, who dealt with natural hair.

Now, she would have to go through more effort for a change. Which meant her hair was probably going to be harder to deal with for a while. Darcy, tried to push those thoughts away as she gazed into the mirror. Like normal, she saw her mother staring back. It was unsettling how much she looked like the woman.That's, why she quickly left, the bathroom and sat down on her bed. The woman had already ruined her life, why did she have to haunt her own reflection.

"_Miss Hargreeves, your father would like to see you in the living room." _F.R.I.D.A.Y. chirped.

"Tell, him I'll be out in a minute." The teenager hissed to the A.I.

As much as she wanted to hide, the teen also wanted to get this over with. So, she pushed herself off the Plush bed, taking a blanket with her. A minute later, Darcy appeared in the hallway. A frown was etched onto her face, as she trudged towards the living room. The teen considered turning around, but she kept going. Stopping before she reached living room the girl looked up from the ground.

There stood her father and his friend deep in what seemed to be a rather intense conversation. Slowly the teen entered the room, and grabbed her phone. It felt good to finally have it back with her, even though the girl had it most of the time. After a moment, she took a seat on one of the couches. Getting comfortable she waited for the two mean to notice her. Starting to look through her texts Darcy stopped in surprise. It was from a person, that she didn't expect to text her.

There were simple texts from her sister's, and former foster dads. They said what she had expected. Wishing her a happy birthday, and saying they wished she was there to celebrate with them. Along with that they had sent gifts, that should arrive soon. But, this text was different from those. It was from one of her few friends at Midtown. Gwen Stacy. The girls had been sitting together at lunch, in a comfortable silence, and sometimes talking.She had been welcomed into the girls friend group easily, though it was easy to see that not everyone liked her.

A few of the girl's friends didn't like the idea of letting someone new sit with them. Which, actually made sense too, Darcy. It was never easy to let someone new into a tight group of people. Plus, she was rather shy compared to the others which were rather bubbly. It was made up of The blonde, Her boyfriend, Harry, and a petite girl named Betty. Along with a few other people who she had yet to talk too. After a few days she had Gwen's number, and social media saved into her phone. It was odd because she didn't remember the last time she made a friend this fast. And in a way it felt good to be part of a group.

Though she kept catching herself staring at the girl. Gazing at her lovely blue-gray eyes, and the way they crinkled when she smiled. Noting how her hair, was more white than your normal yellow blond. It was actually scaring her in a way. Was she catching feelings for the other girl? Why couldn't she be into guy's? That would her life so much simpler than hating herself for this. For something that she had no control over. She had nothing against liking people of the same gender, not anymore at least. But, when it came to herself it was too much to handle. But, here Darcy was worrying that she was falling for a straight girl. Shaking this she clicked on the notification to read it.

_Hey! Let me know when we can get together to work on our project for civics. I'm open most of break._

Darcy, was actually happy it wasn't about her birthday. She hadn't told Gwen about it, as it wasn't that big of a deal. At least she didn't think it was one. They hardly knew each other so why would the girl have cared. But she had also completely forgot about the project. Besides english they also had lunch, and civics together. And the teacher had just give a rather complex assignment on well known entrepreneurs. They would only have a few days to work on it before break. As they had school for two days, the upcoming week before break started. Which, meant the teens would have to meet up to work on it during winter break.

Just as she was about to text back her phone fell out of her phone hitting the ground. The sound caught the two men's attention causing them to glance at her. Quickly scooping it up, she tried to pretend that nothing had happened. But, by then her father had already taken a seat across from her. It was easy to see he wanted to talk, causing her to put her phone down.

"Darcy, I know your pretty confused by know. Apparently I haven't done the best job helping you adjust. Pepper won't let me hear the end of it. I planned since it was your birthday to get to know you better." The man said before stopping.

She could see that there was something wrong. And from the way they had been talking when she entered the room, it was an Avengers matter. That would explain a lot of things. But, where the Avengers even still a thing? Weren't most of them some sort of war criminals? That meant there was only a handful of them left, and that's if you counted Spiderman. Which, she personally didn't, as he seemed to stick to Queens. Though whatever was wrong seemed to be a pretty big deal.

With an frustened look Tony, went on,"But, something that's very important... has come up. So Pepper's going to take hangout with you, and we can celebrate your birthday next weekend. And it's best if you two stay here until this issue blows over, I'm really sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Just nodding the girl went back to her phone. She tried to pretend that everything was the way that it used to be. That she was just blocking out an annoying older sister. That nothing had changed in the past few weeks. To act as if her life hadn't been completely ruined. Fingers hovering over the screen, she typed out a reply to Gwen.

_Actually, I can be over in a few hours. If that's okay? How about we meet up at your house?_


	9. Chapter nine

I **have way less to say than I normally would. Basically this chapter brings in the biggest plot point. And I was able to write it in three shorts days, wanting to get it soon. And it's not been thoroughly edited, and I will go back to do that in a day or two.**** I would love to see more reviews! Its really nice to see what people think of this story.**

**Fun**** fact: Spider-Man never even read the Accord's before he fought on their side. Therefore, we never got to hear what he thinks of them, or know his side.**

* * *

On a sleek black couch, two teenage girls were sitting a bowl of popcorn between them. A laptop sat open a few feet away, a website left open. While, the two teenage girls were laughing about something. Out of nowhere the sound of a door bell broke through their conversation. Causing both, Betty Brant and Gwen Stacy to glance the latter starting over towards the door. Standing on the other side, was a short girl with caramel brown skin, and wild hair.

As the door opened, Darcy Hargreeves looked up her face pale. The teenage girl had been scared that she had gone to the wrong place. After a short ride on the subway the teen had found herself at the apartment building. The whole thing had been very nerve racking for the girl. Back home she had never been allowed to even walk down the street alone, much less take the subway. Though the girl was pretty sure, Tony would be upset if he knew she had left the penthouse to begin with.

The man had left for some sort of important meeting. Telling her to stay in the building and not leave until he got back. Of course the girl hadn't listened and left the second she had a chance. It hadn't been hard to convince F.R.I.D.A.Y. to keep quiet. Because it seemed her father hadn't considered that she might use the A.I. to get away with things. Which meant as long as she got home, before Pepper, the girl would be hopefully not get in any trouble.

"Darcy, I didn't you were going to make it." Gwen greeted.

The blonde motioned her friend into the apartment. It was far from as nice as the penthouse, in the tower. But, that was expected not everyone had enough money to live like the rich. It was a modest home, small but, more than big enough for two people. Darcy, knew that her friend lived with her dad. And the lack of decorations, and plain gray walls made that pretty easy to notice. Taking a step inside, she started to peel her shoes off.

Noticing this the other girl gave her a confused look. "You don't have to do that. You can leave them on it's not a big of a deal."

That it self showed how different the two teens had been raised. As a kid if she even dared to wear her shoes in the house, her Gran would be appalled. The older woman didn't want her to spread dirt and mud around the house by wearing her sneakers. Even, if they were clean she couldn't wear any shoes around the house. So it had always been odd to Dracy, that some people dared to wear shoes in their homes.

Stepping inside she left her boots on, pretending she didn't see the puddes left by them. It had been raining outside, and it was never easy to get through the big city in a cold downpour. Taking a seat on the couch she looked at the other girls. The three girls had a project for their civics class. It had originally been just her, and Gwen working together. But, apparently Betty's partner had moved school's, meaning that it was now the three of them. It was about famous self made eneterupuers, and they didn't have a lot of time to finish it.

"So, now that your here we can start working on the powerpoint?" Betty chirped popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "I was thinking that we would divide up the work between the three of us. It should be pretty easy we basically got the easiest person."

Gwen added on. "Right! Do you understand how lucky we are. Everyone wanted to get, Iron Man."

As the two girls started divindening up work; the girl just shoved her hand in the popcorn bowl. While she understood there excitement the teen wished they had gotten assigned someone else. Because she wasn't in the mood to write a report on her own father. First of all, the man would think it was the funniest thing in the world if he knew. He would never let her live in down in a million years. Second, it wasn't like she could openly complain about him like she wanted. The two didn't understand how truly annoying Tony Stark really was.

Pushing the thought away she pulled her laptop out of her bag. It was flashy new Stark one, given to her by Tony. He had claimed that it was an early birthday gift, but she knew he was just trying to bribe her into talking to him. The teen had preferred her old chromebook which had crashed last week, and never turned back on. Meaning she was stuck with the new one.

"Wich, means you'll be doing the remaining slides, Darcy. That's basically just his childhood, schooling, and how that might that might have influenced him. Then, his personal relationships like family." Betty said, having not even noticed the mixed teen had zoned out. "That should be pretty easy."

Giving a half hearted nod, the teen looked over at Gwen. Who was giving her a worried look having noticed that something was wrong. Shaking off her friends concern the teenager started to open the laptop. Just as she was typing in her password, she felt a trap on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Gwen standing right infront of her a concerned frown on her face.

"Gwen, do you need some help on your slides?" Darcy asked, thinking that might be the issue.

The girl shook her head, taking a seat beside her. "Actually, I'm kinda worried about you. Darcy, your being quieter than, normal is everything okay. If you need to go home early that's perfectly fine."

"I'm fine!" Darcy quickly snapped, aware of how ovidius it was that she was lying. Deciding that she may have to be a bit more honest she kept going. "It's not that big of a deal but, its my birthday. And my uncle was supposed to hangout out with me today, but he got called into work." The teen said, twisting the truth a tad.

Gwen's smile slipped off, her face and the girl looked at her friend. It was easy to see the blonde, felt bad for her at the moment. Who won't, as far as her friend knew Darcy was an orphan who had to move across the country. Not only that, but in with someone who she barely knew. And that wasn't far from the truth. Though in real life, she just wanted to go back to the family she already had. Instead of the one that she was expected to become apart of.

"That sucks." The girl muttered.

The teenager just shrugged acting as if it bothered her. Though it hurt so much more than she let on. Darcy, would spend her birthday feeling completely alone. It's not that she had wanted to hangout with her father. But, it would have been better than feeling like no one cared about her. It was easy to see it was going to be a long boring day. She couldn't wait to get the project over so she could sneak back into the penthouse.

Than a look crossed her friends face. "How about when we get this, down we hangout for a while. Go get ice cream, and maybe go shopping. No one should be alone for their birthday. I couldn't imagine having to spend mine alone, you shouldn't have to go through that."

"Gwen, I'll be fine it's not that big of a deal."

"Come on it would be fun." The girl pestered.

"You really don't have to do this for me. It's not like I'm going to die if I don't celebrate it's just my birthday. Not some type of national holiday."

From the other side of the couch, Betty made a comment. "She's right, Darcy you don't deserve to be alone. We haven't known you long, but you seem like a great person. So please just let Gwen do this for you."

"Really now you two are ganging up on me? Guess, I have to say yes than." She said deciding to give up "But, I have to get home soon."

The other girls seemed happy with that response and they all started working again. As they worked the teen kept touching herself looking at Gwen. Noting how her friends hair, was tie back in a messy bun, and how she always wore a necklace Harry had given her. Goodness, she didn't like the girls boyfriend in the slightest. It wasn't that he had done anything wrong exalty. It's just he was always hanging off of the girl. Gwen, and Harry were often attached at the hip. Together at all times, never really leaving each others side.

None, of her other friends seemed bothered by it. And that freaked Darcy out more than she cared to say out aloud. Deep down she was afraid that she was catching feelings for another girl. This had happened enough ties, that you would think she was used to it. But, everytime it felt like a stab in the gut. Why was she having these feelings for another girl? She would not let herself fall for Gwen Stacy no matter how hard it was.

Eventually they had finished most of the work and came to an agreement. The three of them were going to go out for her birthday. They would go shopping, than out for ice cream. Expect, Betty would have to leave halfway through to head home. Her mother was working a late shift and she had to watch her younger siblings for the rest of the day. So the teenagers slipped out of the apartment, locking it behind them. Armed with thick jackets and umbrellas they were ready for the rough New York weather.

* * *

"I'll take a Stark Raving Hazelnut? What do you want, D?"

Gwen, and Darcy stood in line at an ice cream shop. Their hands were weighed down with heavy bags, from a couple hours of shopping. While both girls were rather soaked from the downpour going on outside. Puddles sat on the ground were they stood, water dripping on the tile floor. Betty, had dipped a few minutes before hand.

Glancing up she scanned the menu. "Coffee, I guess." The teenager mumbled.

After a few minutes they had claimed a seat by the window, bowls in hand. The day was going so much better than he had expected. But, she hadn't forgotten what Tony, had told her before he left. That she couldn't leave until he got home. And she had gone right against him not caring what was going to happen. But, it was starting to scare her quite a bit. Pepper had already started to blow up her phone, so much that Gwen had asked her if something was wrong. Darcy, had just put it on silent and tried to have fun.

But, now as they were talking, and enjoying ice cream she checked it. She had at least thirty text, and more missed calls than she could count. Looking up she saw, Gwen giving her a confused look. The girl had caught on that something was wrong. The blonde, had even suggested that she go home early and figure out what was wrong. And as scared as she was of what Pepper, would do she was going to take her up on that offer now.

Taking a bit of ice cream, she spoke. "I'm going to head home, I'll see you on Monday?"

Seconda after the words left her mouth, before Gwen could reply something troubling happened. The tv in the corner had caught everybody's attention. As on the screen a news channel was reporting on something no one wanted to hear. The reporter a young redhead, relayed the news as calmly as she could.

"There have been changes to the Sokovia Accords made within the last week. The article's require hero's like ou Avenger's to work with the government. Meaning they have stricter rules than in the past on what they are allowed to do. This caused a split through the group of hero's, letting us know who could be trusted. But, now it's being expanded to vigilante's like our local Spider-man."

All eye's where on the screen, as the news was broken to the world. While the Accords didn't affect most people, it had more power on Darcy than she knew. Due to her father's position as a superhero she had already had to listen to rant about them. Well it was more of Tony ranting to Pepper, while she studied in the other room. But, until that moment she had never really cared that much.

The teenager knew this meant that her life was about to become a million times more chaotic. As now she would have a front seat to all the drama, that would most likely happen. Her head spinning the girl, forced herself to keep watching the news report. Stabbing her ice cream, she finally understood why she had been told to stay home. Though, she probably won't have listened even if she knew.

The reporter went on. "It's been said he will not be able to go on with his activities unless signing the Accords. Along with that even minors will be made to sign these. That's if they currently act as a vigilante or have the resources to do so in the future. This could include the children of people with a lot of power and influence. Though, currently there are only reported to be a handful who must sign. There is a possibility there could be dozens of people being asked to sign the accords in the upcoming weeks."

As the woman, droned on Darcy took a bit of ice cream while grabbing her stuff. Letting her friend knew she had fun the girl left the shop in a rush. Ice cream still in hand she darted towards the subway as fast as possible. As she went, she wormed her way through crowds of people still watching the news report. It seemed most people had stopped walking, and had glued their eyes to the nearest screen.

Making it to the subway, she found out that by a few minutes the girl had missed the train. Taking a seat she decided to wait for the next one that would be coming in a few minutes. The stress of being alone, combined with what she just found was eating at her. It was hard for her to think straight as people walked by. Even back home in a small town, she couldn't be alone. Now, in a city full of people it was worse than ever before. There was always the fear she could be attacked and mugged or much worse.

The presence of someone else caught her attention, causing Darcy to left her head. Looking over she saw someone she had been trying to avoid for the last few weeks. Beside her a boy with loose brown curls, was talking to somebody on the phone. Peter Parker seemed to be very freaked out about something. He was talking fast and stumbling over his words in an attempt to get them out. It was easy to see he had noticed her, which the girl was happy about.

It wasn't that she, Peter Parker the teenager just thoroughly disliked the boy. There wasn't any good reason behind this. It's just she got the feeling that something was off about him. Darcy, wasn't sure what exactly it was but there was totally something he kept from most people. Plus, there was no way someone could accurately be that nice in real life. So she had tried to steer clear of him, and his friend after her first day. Little did she know how their lives were already connected.

As the train pulled up, the teenager slipped inside taking a seat before they were all taken. She only had a short ride, until her stop and would've walked if wasn't for the rain. As the train started moving she got the feeling that something was off. Darcy wasn't sure what it was until a few seconds later the sound of a high pitched scream caught everyone in the train cars attention. Whipping her head around it was easy to see a woman in the back with a gun held to her head.

A man wearing a mask to hide his face had the woman, backed into a corner. It was easy to see the tears already falling from across the car. No one moved as what was happening hit them like a ton of bricks. The teenager had imagined this happening so many times in her life, and now it was. Why were people so cruel that they would actually do something like this. What type of messed up shit had to happen to someone for them to think that this is okay.

Throwing a duffle bag on the ground the man spoke. "Put all your valuables in the bag, than don't move. Fight back and the woman get's shot."

For a moment nobody moved all frozen in pure fear of what might happen. Slowly people began to empty their belongings into the bag. Not far from her Darcy could hear a child's panicked sobs as her mother tried to keep her calm. Fear hung in the air, as she slipped out of her seat and simply placed her phone in the bag. The teenage girl had been to scared to even consider fighting back. If they did what he said than everything would be okay, right?

"Has your day really been going so bad, you've decided to take it out on others? That's a shame because your not getting out of this." A voice piped from the back of the train car.

Hanging from the ceiling sat Spider-Man, who had seemed to appear out of nowhere It didn't take long for the young seeming man to spring into action. Within seconds the hero had gotten the gun out of the man's hand. The weapon was now webbed up against the ground, and the mugger stuck to the wall. Stopping at the bag, he began to pass everyone's things back to them. This was her first real encounter with the hero, and Darcyh wasn't impressed. He hadn't done anything the police couldn't of. Why did people act like he was so special, this guy seemed pretty normal.

"That was pretty easy, don't worry the police should be here soon. And that maybe don't mess with my neighborhood" The hero commented.

With that he open the emergency exit and disappeared out of it onto the top of the train. Which she thought was a pretty idoitic thing to do. Though, she didn't have much time to think about it as the train stopped. The door flew open armed police offier's entering, ready to diffuse the situation. Seeing it had already been handled they simply began to help people out of the car.

Soon, she was sitting on a bench talking to a female officer. The teenager hadn't had much to say just repeating what had happened. It was probably the same thing everyone else had said. The one odd thing was how she was asked where Spider-Man had gone. But, she brushed that off deciding it was because of the Acords.

"That's all you can head home, Sweetheart."


End file.
